AU: The Fairy Dragon's Family
by The.Rayvenwolves
Summary: Alternative Universe version of the Fairy Tail story. Natsu has more than one type of dragon slaying magic. He and Erza will be married. Kids? Well Wendy will be adopted. Does that count? From there the madness spreads (a.k.a. after that it's my own story line). Rated T for mild language and inappropriate suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

S.R: well this should be fun.

Erza: What's that supposed to mean? ***Re-quips a sword for each hand***

Natsu: Yeah…. You got a problem with us? ***cracks knuckles and sets hands ablaze***

S.R: ***sweating*** N-n-no… I-I-I just think this will be a fun story is all.

Natsu: Oh. Okay then! Let's have fun!

Wendy: Um…. Sir. Shouldn't you do the disclaimer now?

S.R: I should but…

Erza: You are going to do the disclaimer or I will ******************************************* (this part has been removed due to inappropriate language for Wendy to hear/read)

S.R: ***gulps*** Okay…. I do not; I repeat do NOT own Fairy Tail or any characters used in this story. If I did this would've happened a long time ago. Oh and due to this being an alternative universe Natsu and Erza are 21 for this story and Wendy is 7. Plus this starts with Natsu as a child training with Igneel (This is going to span most of the Fairy Tail story line so I'm going back to the beginning. Well that and instead of it being 7 years ago that the dragons left it'll be 3 years which means Natsu would've been 17 and Wendy would've been 4).

Wendy: Let's go!

**NATSU'S POV**

"Natsu my boy I'm proud of your training. In the so far 14 years I've trained you as a Dragon King slayer you've mastered 3 different forms of fire dragon slayer magic, two forms of earth dragon slayer magic, mastered Dragon Force with all 5 of those dragon slayer magics, learned to dual wield and even tri wield some of those forms, and that's just what you've accomplished with your magical abilities! Physically you could when just about any fight without resorting to magic." Ingeel told me as I finished my warm up routine before today's lesson. I smiled at him, making sure he knew how much his words meant to me. "So what is today's lesson?" I asked ready to grow even stronger. "Nothing. I'm feeling really sleepy so you're on your own today." Ingeel responded before lying down and dozing off.

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY

I was feeling cold and instinctively coiled closer to Igneel's warmth, only to find it wasn't there. That instantly woke me up. "Igneel?" I called out, receiving no response. '_Huh, that's weird. He was there when I went to sleep last night.' _ I thought to myself before I spent the entire day searching for him and not finding a trace of the fire dragon king. I decided to look towards the back of our cave, where he kept his belongings. Noticing a piece of paper on top of the chest housing the few objects of Igneel's I knew of, I moved closer to read the note.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you my son but things have sprung up…. We will see each other again one day. Never forget that... I know this is hard for you but the only thing I can say is find and join a guild named Fairy Tail. There you will find happiness and eventually realize your destiny. I'm leaving everything in the cave to you. Those items include a white scarf made of my scales, the flame proof clothes I wore whenever I did something in my human form, a world map, a compass, and the emblem of the fire dragon king. Please stay safe Natsu. Until we meet again._

_Your father,_

_Igneel_

As I finished reading the note I sank to my knees. I just started to cry uncontrollably. I'm not sure how long I wept but when I was done I just gathered what he had left to name and put it all in the chest. I then picked it up and left the cave, determined to find the guild called Fairy Tail, grow stronger, and find Igneel. Traveling through the forest surrounding my old home I looked for traces of people, knowing finding people meant finding a way to get directions. Eventually it grew dark and I gave up trying to find people for the day, when I heard a rustling sound from a bush a few feet away. I sniffed the air and mentally grinned at the fact I found a person. "I know you're there. Come out please." I said as I turned to face the bush. Very slowly out came an old man. "Oh hello. Are you lost young man?" the old man said to me once he was fully revealed.

I quickly noticed that he was short, but had a powerful presence that both demanded and commanded respect. "That's not even the half of it gramps." I replied once my scan of him was done. "I sense great power around you young one… But I also sense a longing for someone or something. I know it hurts to think about it but talking helps. Would you like to share your story with me?" the man questioned. I snorted and explained that I had been raised by Igneel the fire dragon king and then, I strangely found myself compelled to show him the letter so I did. I watched his face as he read the letter and noticed when his eyes widened ever so slightly. When he was done reading he handed it back to me and sighed. "So your name is Natsu eh? Well my name is Makarov, and I know the Fairy Tail guild very well. Would you like some company on your way there?" he stated looking at me. I thought about it for a second before replying "Only if you tell me how you know the guild so well." He grinned at me as he stated "That's easy. I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail."

I grinned back at him and reached out my hand and commented "Very well. Nice to meet you Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail." He shook my hand and echoed my greeting. I knew from the moment we shook hands that he was going to be just as close to me as Igneel was, and that I'd be loyal to him until the day one or even both of us died. Little did I know I was soon going to be forging bonds like that with many people…

* * *

S.R: Okay, okay. So my main reason for not posting yet has been the fact I wasn't able to come up with a title. BUT! I have as you all can see. Yes this is short. Yes this is going to be a full story. Yes, the next chapter skips to the first episode of the anime. Yes there will be flash backs. No I do not have cake... What? Haven't you heard? The cake is a lie... Anyway thanks for reading this story or even just glancing at it before deciding it's not you cup of tea so to speak. If you like the story leave a review. If you don't like it leave a review. If you're neutral on it so far, wait for the next chapter. Until then S.R signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

S.R: Sorry did upload this sooner guys, but I had a major paper to write for my AP English class. If I hadn't written it I'd go from an 84% down to a 62%. But enough about me you're here for the story.

Wendy: But I like hearing your stories about regular life.

Natsu: But regular life is sooooo boring Wendy.

Erza: ***Slaps Natsu upside the head*** Natsu not everyone can be a mage. Don't make him feel bad for not having magical abilities like we do.

S.R: Its fine Erza I don't mind. But I suppose we should get on with the story shouldn't we?

Natsu &amp; Wendy: Let's do this!

S.R: As stated in the last update this chapter picks up at the start of the anime, and yes I altered events slightly because it's an Alternate Universe.

**NATSU'S POV**

Happy and I were sitting on the train reminiscing old times, when the PA announced that we were pulling into the station at Hargeon. "Damn am I glad that Erza helped me train my motion sickness out of me." I said to Happy as we walked off the train. Happy cheered about it making traveling so much easier. I nodded at that and we started walking around town gathering information. After a while we saw a huge crowd and were hearing murmurs of things like "Oh Salamander is so dreamy." Happy and I looked at each other. I remembered Igneel going by Salamander when he traveled in human form so I was kinda happy to possibly be seeing Igneel again. I started pushing my way through the crowd and finally caught a glimpse of the guy. "Who the hell are you?" I asked as I didn't recognize the man. Instantly the girls of the crowd around me got pissed off and went to hurt me. Not wanting to hurt them but not wanting to be hurt I raised the temperature around me to be hot enough to burn. No one came near me till after the guy left.

"I'd like to thank you for helping me" Said this blonde girl as she walked up to me. Once she said that my stomach started rumbling as did Happy's. "I know I'll treat you guys to lunch." She said. Happy and I just went with it because it was free food. We walked through town to a small restaurant were Happy and I both ordered half the menu. We ate our food and sat there talking with the blonde girl who introduced herself as Lucy for a while. "So, Lucy I know you said you wanted to thank me for helping you but what did I do?" I asked her. She just replied "Oh that creep was using a charm ring." I asked her "weren't those forbidden by the Magic Counsel though?" She nodded and asked me if I was a wizard to because I knew that. I told her yes but I didn't tell her what my magic was because my nose picked up on a familiar scent and I wanted to move to it fast. "Sorry to cut this short Lucy but I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again one day."

Lucy nodded and said goodbye as Happy and I high tailed it out of there. I ran as fast as I could towards the scent and quickly made it to the edge of the town before I lost it. "Dammit!" I yelled in frustration as I punched the tree next to me and shattered it. Then my ears perked up as I heard people taking. "Hey did you hear that Bora the Prominence has been spotted in town." "Oh you mean that blue haired, creep with purple fire that got kicked out of Titan Nose?" "I heard he's been pretending to be some guy named Salamander and claims to have connections to Fairy Tail. But yeah that's the one." Once I heard that I ran back through town looking for the bastard because he had a bounty on his head and it was his bounty quest I had taken on to come to this town. I heard some people gossiping about his party on his boat out at sea.

"Happy let's go." I ordered as my partner picked me up and started flying out over the sea towards the guy's boat. I crashed through the ceiling and noted Lucy in trouble. I had Happy get her out of there. "Hehe. It's the brat from the town earlier. Hope you don't die from the beating my men are going to give you." He said as his guys charged me. I easily took them down before the boat was hit by a huge wave and crashed into the harbor.

**LUCY'S POV**

"Thanks Happy. But shouldn't we have stayed and helped Natsu?" I asked the blue flying cat and we left the ship. "Nah. Natsu's tough. He's not an S class wizard for nothing you know… But we have our own problem. I'm out of magic." Happy said right before we plummeted towards the sea. Luckily I noticed my celestial gate keys that were taken and thrown off the boat earlier. I grabbed them and summoned Aquarius. After being chewed out for losing the keys for a bit she sent a giant tidal wave that knocked the boat back to shore along with happy and I. When I looked up Natsu was standing on top of the ship growling at the men and demanding they tell him how they're connected to Fairy Tail.

"What's it to you brat?" Their leader spat at him. Natsu glared at him before saying "I'm a mage of Fairy Tail! I have never seen you before!" As Natsu was speaking he shifted showing off his guild mark. The men standing against Natsu started to panic and explained "I know that mark… That's the real deal Bora that's the Fairy Tail guild mark." The man addressed as Bora told him to be quiet and not say his real name again. "Bora… Huh, the only Bora I've ever heard of is Bora the Prominence. If that's you then I'd give in now." Natsu said. Bora paled but launched a spell called **Prominence Whip**. I cried out in fear for Natsu as it seemed he'd just been blown up, but Happy told me not to worry and just watch.

"He. The punk thought he could defeat me?" Bora commented before we heard a munching sound. Looking towards the fire we saw the flames been sucked into Natsu's mouth like a vacuum cleaner. After mocking the attack Natsu used his **Fire Dragon's Roar** spell and knocked all but Bora unconscious. Then before I could even blink Natsu was right in Bora's face and simply head butted him into unconsciousness. I heard the sound of a large group marching towards us and started to panic before Natsu calmed me down "It'll be fine Lucy… By the way, I have a question for you. Based on the way you handled yourself I'd like to ask if you want to join Fairy Tail?" I nodded and he and Happy both said great just let us handle the rune knights and then we can go.

**NATSU'S POV**

After hearing Lucy's answer to my question I turned around and confronted the rune knights explaining the damages, and then handing Bora into custody to complete my quest. I then apologized for the damages I had caused and was told to just keep my power in check. I then got Happy and Lucy so we could leave town. I explained to her that life in Fairy Tail was interesting, full of adventure, and that so long as she was part of Fairy Tail she'd never have a better family.

* * *

S.R: Yeah I know cliché ending but I had to wrap it up so that I could post something on here. The next chapter is skipping ahead to the Eisnwald incident and will have major differences (not to mention I'm doing things before hand to spice it up a little). That's all for now folks.


	3. Chapter 3

S.R: So it came to my attention while writing this chapter that in my afterword from the last chapter I said I was going to spice things up. While that is true this story is rated T. That means graphic scenarios like gory situations and other M rated content will not be discussed. That's not to say these events don't exist, there just won't be any details (and anything sexually will be left out completely). Just thought I should warn people in case readers liked my previous fanfic and didn't notice the rating on this one.

Erza: Well at least you're keeping the content clean, but if you don't I will end you for ruining Wendy's innocence.

S.R: Well this will have foul language and a few scenes between you and Natsu but they don't go into detail.

Natsu: If it didn't have a few scenes like that I'd roast your ass for making this story fluff less.

Erza: But Natsu we're going to adopt young, sweet, and innocent Wendy that stuff will corrupt her.

Natsu: No it won't. Besides we can't say it won't happen eventually if it does.

S.R: Okay. So I'm going to make a few changes to the story because a. I really don't like Lucy and b. I don't want to retell the story the exact way it was written cause then I'd be unoriginal. Now if you two would excuse me I have a story to tell….

**NATSU'S POV**

It had been a few days since Happy and I came back to the guild with Lucy. She joined the guild and being the good, kind man I am (Only because Mira forced me to be) I offered to take her on a job to show her how a team is formed and why we form them. She did okay on the mission but she whined when I had to turn down the reward because we didn't complete the mission the way it was asked of us. "Ugh….. If something doesn't happen soon I'm going to go insane" I complained with my head down at the bar after turning down Lucy's offer of forming a team. When she asked why I just told her that I really only enjoy missions where I can fight and she doesn't like those so we'd never agree on a mission.

Mira walked by as I groaned again in boredom. "If you're bored then do something that will take away your boredom. If you can't even figure that out then how did you become S-class?" She berated me. I gave up my moping and looked at Mira before saying "I know that but there aren't any good missions and there's no one fun to fight," then a familiar scent hit my nose and I smiled "on second thought that just changed see ya later." I then stood up and left the guild hall making my way towards the train station. I saw the red hair of the reason I left the guild hall and called out to her. She looked my way and smiled before sashaying her hips as she walked my way. "Hey there Natsu my dear." She said as we hugged. "Hello, Erza how are you?" I replied before sneaking in for a quick peck on the lips. She smiled again before telling me how lonely she was. I gave her a similar answer when she asked how I'd been but I also filled her in on Lucy.

Erza didn't seem too happy about it until she heard that I turned down the team offer. "Good. Because as of right now I'm forming a team with you and Happy I can't keep the two of us a secret from the guild anymore. I know I didn't want them to know but screw it we're both S-class wizards which means we can take care of ourselves… Anyway was master at the guild hall?" She questioned as we walked back to the guild. "No he's at a meeting with the other guild masters. Why?" I replied. She explained what happened and I agreed with her that action needed to be taken and that we might still need some help, so we asked my best friend and rival Gray to join us. "Well I wouldn't normally help Natsu unless he's begging, but this is pretty big so I guess I'm in." He told us after he heard the story. We told Mira we were leaving to deal with something and not to worry master with it. She nodded and for the second time today I walked out of the guild hall. Shortly thereafter we were on the train when I noticed a dark scent. Quickly making a plan with the others I decided to stay on the train at the next stop.

**MEANWHILE WITH MAKAROV**

"Master Makarov!" A cheery little messenger bird kept calling until it landed in front of me. Sitting there with my friends Goldmine and Bob I chuckled when they told me my guild was getting a little too rowdy. "Well so long as none of my S-class wizards team up I don't think I have to worry about a town being destroyed now look here this was sent by our poster girl Mira. Ain't she a looker?" I replied proudly showing off Mira's message. But my heart stopped when she said Natsu, Erza, and Gray had made a team. "Looks like you may have to worry about a town being destroyed after all." Goldmine said as he and the others laughed at me. I just prayed to whoever was listening that nothing big would happen till after I got back from the meeting.

**BACK WITH NATSU**

The train had stopped, so Erza and Gray got off at the station and I laid down in the seat pretending to be motion sick, but making sure my guild mark was showing. After a short while the dark presence I was smelling approached and opened the door to the room I was in. "Mind if I sit here with you?" came the question. Pretending to be in pain I made a show of barely being able to nod. "Oh man, it must suck to be you right now…. Hey you're a part of that Fairy guild. You know that hot ass red head in your guild? Erza man she's a beauty. I wouldn't mind having my way with her if you know what I mean" he raved and my thoughts went bloody, but I calmed down still waiting for him to slip up as he continued "You're lucky you know that. Your guild has hot, busty women but my guild doesn't. My guild is just as good as yours if not better but just because you're a legal guild the women flock to you." The second he finished I jumped up and slammed my right fist into his face. I hit him hard enough to make him drop his bag which had a scary looking flute in it. "**Knuckle Shadow**" he called out in retaliation.

I watched as his shadow became a bunch of fists that flew at me. I laughed and raised flames around my body. The shadow fists just faded once they hit the flames. I charged him and used a **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** with my left hand and caught him in the side, pushing him through the seat and wall into the next compartment. I moved to follow him through the wall when the train stopped. That was my cue to leave. I turned around to grab his bag so that I could show Erza what I found but it was gone. Figuring we could follow the train again and find it later I jumped out the window and smashed into Gray who was standing on top of a magical four-wheeler. "Watch it Flame-brain!" he cried as he recovered and stopped me from falling of the other side. I thanked him and we then climbed down into the seats with Erza. After explaining what happened we followed the train as best we could (because I would not let Erza use all of her magic to catch up with the train, just in case we had to fight).

We quickly fell behind the train but we weren't too worried because there was only one place it could stop and we knew the shortcut. We drove into Oshibana and made our way towards the station only to find they've taken control. After telling the rune knights we'd handle the situation and entering the station we found all of Eisenwald waiting for us. "Now that you flies are here….. bye!" Said Erigor, Eisenwalds current leader as he flew off abandoning his guild. Erza took care of most of the baddies while Gray and I searched for Erigor. Currently I am running down a hall, but I just noticed a familiar scent. I slowed my movements to a complete stop and commanded "I know you're there Shadow mage. Show yourself!" I heard laughter before I saw him. "Well done in sniffing me out. I'm Kageyama, and I will kill you now." He faded back into the shadows after saying that but I still had the upper hand. Using my excellent hand to hand combat skills I blocked, dodged, and countered every hit he tried to land from the shadows.

"How can you fight my movements so easily?!" Kageyama yelled in anger. I laughed, tapped my nose, and replied "I'm a dragon slayer, which means I have an enhanced sense of smell dumbass." I heard his gasp and decided to end the fight. I slammed into him, before forcing him up against a wall. "Now tell me Erigor's plan." I growled. A short while later I reconvened with Erza and Gray telling them what I learned. We left the station only to find a giant wind barrier. "I got this one guys. But I'll be outa commission for a bit after this." Gray told us before he walked as close to the barrier as he could while raising his magic power. I knew the spell he was planning to use and moved Erza behind me and as far away from Gray as we could be and still be outside. I watched as he unleashed his spell **Ice Magic: Absolute Zero**.

"Erza stay with Gray. Happy let's go!" I ordered as Happy picked me up and used his **Mach Speed** spell to fly after Erigor. We quickly found and surprised him. "I see you flies got out from my wind wall. Not bad…. But now you will die. **Wind Blade**" He screamed as he swiped his scythe. I smirked and raise my hand up, and then lit it on fire blocking his attack. I pushed off of the ground behind me slamming a **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** into his head stunning him and sending him up into the air. I quickly followed up with a **Fire Dragons Claw** to his side, which knocked him down into the ground hard enough to make a crater. And as a just in case move I flipped over so that I was falling head first and used my **Fire Dragons Sword Horn** on him. Once the dust kicked up from my attack settled I breathed out a sigh of relief. "If I had been any slower he would've been able to block, dodge, and or even counter and then I would've had to use more magic which wouldn't be good." I said as I sat down and waited for Erza and Gray to catch up. "Natsu why wouldn't it have been good if you used more magic?" Happy asked me. "Because I have a sinking suspicion that we'll be fighting again later." Was my reply to the flying blue cat. We then sat there in silence waiting for the others.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Erza and Gray slowed down the magic four-wheeler they were driving until it stopped right by me. As I stood up I told them "About time you caught up… but hell even Gray without magic could've beaten Erigor. I only used three attacks and one was a just in case measure." Gray smiled at the fact that I acknowledged his strength even though he isn't an S-class wizard like Erza and I. I then noticed they had Kageyama with them. I didn't even have to question why, I mean it's the Fairy Tail way not to turn your back on anyone not even an enemy. Erza and Gray hopped out of the four-wheeler and together the three of us inspected the damage my fight with Erigor caused to the bridge. Until we heard the four-wheeler start up and drive away. "You fairies are dumbasses! Now don't come crying to me when your guild master is dead!" We all cursed and started after him.

* * *

S.R: I'm ending it there because I want to do the lullaby fight differently and am having slight trouble writing it the way I want it. So for now this is all you guys get. I'm disappointed in you people though. 4 reviews only on this story and they're all for just the first chapter! Reviews people I need them so I know that you like the story!


	4. Chapter 4

S.R: Time for another slight change to the story. We don't get to hear Makarov's speech to Kageyama this time around. Well that and the fight with Lullaby will be different to. How so? I'm not telling you guys that would take away the surprise factor.

Wendy: Don't you think it's a bit mean to surprise them like that?

Erza: Nope. I agree with him not telling. It takes all the suspense out of the chapter and makes it boring.

Natsu: Boring stories are the worst.

Wendy: Okay. I suppose we should leave and let Sir. Do his thing.

S.R: Yup….. NOW ON WITH ZE STOREH!

**NATSU'S POV**

"How much further do we have to run?" Gray yelled to Erza and I as we ran trying to get to the town of Clover. "Not too much further but it'll be dark by the time we get there" was Erza's reply. '_If only Happy wasn't still sleeping he and I could stop Kageyama pretty damn easily.'_ I thought to myself. "If happy wakes up before we get there he and I'll go on ahead and stop Kageyama" Erza tried to tell me. "No. It'll be me as my flames negate his shadow magic, which means I'd easily win" I replied. She just nodded, and Gray said it would make more sense if I went than if she did. But Happy didn't wake up on the way there.

We'd been running for about 3 hours and it became dark out, but we were walking into town when we saw Kageyama lower the flute and drop it in front of master. We quickly walked to his side to hear what happened. But before any of us could even open our mouth the Flute had a magic seal appear around it and then transformed into a giant monster. "Shit this isn't good!" Gray said as everyone cowered in fear. That comment woke Happy up. Happy looked up at me and nodded. "Master, take Happy from me. Everyone else stay back and do whatever you can to protect yourselves. I'm going to destroy this thing" I commanded everyone. They did as they were told while I explained that dragon magic could easily defeat demons and the fact that my dragon slayer magic IS a dragon magic so I could win.

I walked forward towards Lullaby, and slowly let my magic build up so that it would notice me. "He… What's a weak little bug like you going to do to me?" Lullaby said as I activated my **Flame Drive**. I laughed struck his leg with my **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. Lullaby screamed in pain before swiping his arms at me. I jumped over one arm and caught the other in a vice grip. "**Earth Dragon's Crushing Vice**" I called out strengthening my grip until it shattered the arm where I was holding it. I let go and jumped back before using my **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow **to block and burn his foot when he tried stepping on me.

I continued burning him with my attacks (which were increased by my flame drive) and using my earth dragon slayer magic to make him crumble into dust whenever I could. Why? Because he can't regenerate what's been turned to dust and blown away, like he can what I burn. But my flames are adding more holes to his body than he started with which made it so he can't use his death magic. Not to mention I'm hitting him so fast that his regeneration speed has slowed considerably. Pretty Clever eh?

By now I had destroyed both of Lullaby's arms up to the elbows, his right foot, and left leg up to the thigh. "Argh… And people call me the monster! What the hell are you?!" Lullaby screamed in pain after I shattered the rest of its left leg. I laughed as I jumped up into the air. "I'm a dragon slayer!" I called before flipping in the air and bringing my right leg down for my **Earth Dragon Slayer's Piercing Claw** technique. I brought my foot down into the center of Lullaby's chest with enough force to shatter the remainder of its body. I then whipped up a torrent of flames to burn the shattered pieces into dust, so that the wind would blow it away.

Everyone cheered for me as I pulled myself out of the crater that was made by my last attack. "Oh Makki you've got such a strong handsome wizard in your guild. I'm jealous" said Blue Pegasus's Master Bob as I joined everyone. I shivered and hid behind Erza who just looked at him and said "Master Bob I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my boyfriend." Everyone dropped their jaws at that comment. "Since when are you two together?" was screamed at us. Erza and I just chuckled meekly before explaining how we got together. By the time we were done everyone had congratulated us except Master Makarov who was still in shock.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but we can't forget… NATSU YOU WENT OVERBOARD!" was shouted at us by all the masters. I turned to look and saw my fight with Lullaby had destroyed most of Clover. "Well. ...Shit." I said before running away with Erza and Gray hot on my heels. Luckily gramps had recovered enough to run after us.

* * *

S.R: Yes I know this chapter is shorter than normal. Yes I know I didn't explain how Natsu and Erza got together. Yes it will be explained in the future. As A matter of fact that will happen in the next chapter. Why then you ask? Well they still have to tell the rest of the guild don't they? Also due to the exclusion of Lucy and the fact that I'm not making gray a permanent member of Team Natsu yet the Galuna Island will not happen.

Gray: Now you're just changing the story too much. I'm supposed to be a part of the team.

S.R: You will be. Just not right away. I'm gonna build up for you because i'm making the Phantom Lord battle different to. Not too much different though, but it's through the fight with Phantom Lord that you'll permanently join the team. Also I'll be on winter break soon so I'll add a few more chapters but once breaks over with I won't be updating for a few months. Depending on how much I like the progress I've made here I may start another story but this time it'll be for Blue Exorcist. If that happens I'll be working on both and may end up adding a third story to work on (the one that took second place in my last poll) just to keep things interesting.

Erza: You've said much more than you normally would at the end of a chapter. Why?

S.R: Well originally I was going to do a mass update all at once but screw that it'll be a mass update spread out over break and then nothing till probably May.

Natsu: Well as long as you don't forget us I'm happy.

S.R: I won't. I enjoy reading pairing stories for you and Erza way too much to possibly allow myself to forget... Well see ya'll next update.


	5. Chapter 5

S.R: So…. Here's the next chapter.

Natsu: What no smart as-

Erza: Natsu you better change your choice of words. I will not have you corrupting Wendy!

Natsu: Fine…. Sir do you have no smart alecky comment to say this time?

S.R: Nope. I just want to hurry up and get these chapters done. So as I said, here's the next chapter.

**ERZA'S POV**

"We're almost back to Magnolia guys. It's about ten minutes till we see the edge of town, and from there another 25 minutes till we're back at the guild" Natsu says as he walks back towards Master Makarov, Gray and I. You see we appointed Natsu to be point and look out for us due to his enhanced senses. "I see. Well then let's go!" I said as we started moving again. We walked along in comfortable silence, well at least until we got back into town enough for people to notice us. We kept hearing things like "Those poor souls. They don't know what happened yet" and "Aren't they members of Fairy Tail? They're not going to be happy for long." Gray and Master Makarov were so caught up in trying to find out what the people were talking about they didn't notice Natsu stop and start trembling. I forcefully grabbed their attention so we could ask Natsu what was wrong and he explained "I may have figured out what they're talking about. I smell the scent of another dragon slayer and a lot of iron. Add those two facts together and the dragon slayer is Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer and one of the top five members of Phantom Lord. If I'm right the guild has been attacked."

After he finished we took off for the guild hall only to find it in ruins. Thankfully Mira had arrived at the same time we did and explained that it was an attack in the night when no one was around. Master Makarov calmed Natsu and Gray down enough to stop them from going after Phantom. But before I could grab Natsu and slip away he made us join the rest of the guild so we could explain that we are together and answer any questions they may have. "Hey everyone look they're back with Master!" Shouted Loke as we descended the stairs into the basement. "Ahem…. I need everyone to shut up and get ready to cheer! Natsu and Erza have an announcement to make." Master said as he hopped up onto a barrel for a seat. "Well… I'm not going to beat around the bush…. Erza and I are dating." Natsu told them. They cheered and then we were swamped and separated. I saw Loke, Nab, Elfman and a few others drag Natsu outside for some guy talk, as Mira, Cana and Levy dragged me away for some girl talk. "Okay Erza spill it! When, how and why did you two get together?" Mira practically demanded.

"Remember earlier this year when we were holding the S class trials?" I asked. Everyone nodded, as Natsu's victory over Gildarts shocked everyone in the guild, but I continued "Well he told me that the only reason he was able to beat Gildarts was that he overcame his fear and was determined to become an S class wizard to stand by me as an equal. I asked why he wanted to be seen as an equal when I already thought him one. He told me it was so that he could feel like he was good enough for me. He even went so far as to propose. I told him I didn't know what to say, but asked if we could start a little bit slower. I mean marrying someone right after telling them you want a relationship with them? That's a bit- no that's way too fast to move." All the girls squealed. Then I was bombarded with even more questions some of which were very inappropriate. I could only help but wonder what Natsu was going through with the guys.

**NATSU'S POV**

After being dragged away from Erza I was thrown into a wall by Elfman before he started ranting about how I was a real man for dating Erza. That got annoying very quickly though so we shut him up. But then I had to deal with the rest of the guys trying to slap me on the back as a congrats or trying to kill me. However they all shut up when Loke asked if Erza and I had done anything yet. Everyone stared at me wanting an answer. I however decided to play stupid in the hopes that they wouldn't kill me. "What do you mean Loke? Sure Erza and I have gone on dates, and held hands, and hugged, oh and kissed. Isn't that all a boyfriend and girlfriend do?" I got punched by every guy when I mentioned that Erza and I have kissed.

"Natsu why must you be so dense? What I meant was have you and Erza had sex yet?" Loke said glaring at me. '_Well damn. I was hoping he wouldn't rephrase his question and I could get away without answering. I don't want to lie but they'll kill me if I tell the truth._' "Natsu come on we're leaving for a bit!" Erza commanded as she saved me from the others. As we left I silently offered up a prayer of thanks to the gods. "You saved me back there. I don't want to lie to them but they'd have killed me if I answered the last question Loke asked. Thank you Erza my love." I told her as I pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Well don't feel too bad I was asked the same thing and nearly torn apart. Apparently the other girls think you are eye candy." She said before kissing me again. "Hey Erza why did we leave?" I asked her as I pulled back. "To get some fresh air. Well that and to finish moving my stuff into your house… You know I'm glad you have a decent sized house that can be added onto unlike Fairy Hills." I smiled as I picked her up and carried her to Fairy Hills.

We quickly grabbed what was left of her stuff and took it back to my place. After an hour of putting things where they go we were done. "Hey Erza now that you're all settled in I think we should celebrate." I whisper in her ear as I pull her close. She leans into me and kisses my lips. "How do you suggest we do that my dear?" she asks clearly having something in mind. I smirk at her as I claim her lips again, in an attempt to distract her from my roving hands.

**THE NEXT DAY**

BANG! BANG, BANG! Is the sound that wakes me up. Then I hear Gray's voice shouting "Natsu, Erza come quick! There's been another incident!" That woke Erza up. She re-equipped her Hearts Kreuz armor as I put my clothes on and we ran out the door to join Gray. He led us to the giant tree in the middle of the park here in Magnolia. We push our way through the crowd to get a better view. There pinned up on the tree are Levy, Jet, and Droy. They're all badly beaten and bruised but Levy has the Phantom Lord logo stamped onto her stomach. The crowd parted and the rest of our guild joins us in front of the tree. Gramps looks extremely pissed. "I can handle them destroying the guild hall because it's just a building… But attacking my children? This means war! PHANTOM LORD HAD BETTER BE READY FOR THIS MONSTER TO DESTROY THEM!" Gramps shouts as he walks away, to prepare for our battle with Phantom Lord.

* * *

S.R: Well... This was shorter than I wanted it to be. But, I wanted to have the first Phantom battle be its own chapter going a bit more in depth than they did in the anime. Also because I need Mystogan there for the second battle (there's a good reason) This upcoming battle will be very different.


	6. Chapter 6

S.R: Well… I decided this chapter was going to be more than I wanted to make it.

Wendy: What do you mean? You said this was going to be more in depth than the anime was.

S.R: Well I was going to make it just the battle in Phantom Lord's building but I can't stop there when I've already accidentally written to the end of the Phantom Lord arc.

Erza: So? Split it up however you want it.

S.R: I can't split it because then I have to search for a good point to separate it all and to me that kinda messes up the flow (my flow usually is loosely based on how I read things).

Natsu: Who cares about making more chapters if you've already got it written down? The more there is the better you know what I'm saying?

S.R: Yeah. That was what I thought when I decided I couldn't split it…. Anyway… Story time!

**NATSU'S POV**

"Natsu would you please do the honors?" Gramps asked me as we stood outside the Phantom Lord guild hall doors. I nodded to him before taking a deep breath. Raising my left leg I kicked the doors straight off their hinges before announcing "Fairy Tail's come a knocking!" The second I finished speaking the others rushed past me and started to unleash hell upon the Phantom Lord mages. I just jumped into the fray flailing my arms at anybody dumb enough to confront me. After a few minutes I was back to back with Gray. "Hey Natsu, how about we make a little bet? The better mage takes more of these chumps out before resorting to magic?" Gray called over his shoulder to me. "I'll bet on that ice prick!" I replied before performing a leg sweep that started a domino effect, taking seven of them out in the process. I then came back up with an upper cut into one guy sending him flying on top of two others. "I'm at 10 already frost queen!" I informed Gray before side stepping a charging guy as I tripped him.

Finally after Gray and I alone had wiped out a quarter of the Phantom Lord people Gramps told everyone to stay down here while he dealt with Jose. I sniffed the air and the only person on the upper floors was the wind mage Aria. "Erza go warn gramps about Aria being up there. Jose probably set a trap!" I cried out to my girlfriend before an iron log slammed into my jaw. "So this is the "Legendary Salamander" I've been hearing about. You don't look so tough." My new opponent spat at me. "Well, look who it is. The chicken shit that attacked the guild hall when no one was around." I teased before catching the second iron log he shot at me. I heard whispers from others around me that were shocked I caught his attack one handed without a problem. "Not bad, ya cocky little shit." He said before attempting to pull his arm back.

I smirked at him before twisting my arm and throwing him into a wall. "Well looks like Salamander does have a bite of a bite. But allow me Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer to put you in your place." The man now identified as Gajeel said before jumping at me with a punch. I dodged it only to find out it was a feint and took a kick to the side as a reward. I slide a few feet away before I stopped moving from the force. I gave him my most arrogant smile I could before using my speed to disappear from sight for a few seconds. I wasted no time in attacking Gajeel from behind with a series of punches each one becoming stronger and stronger as I pumped a little bit of magic into my hands. He quickly managed to spin and after a few hits was able to block a few. I continued punching and occasionally added a kick. That is until he caught my leg and threw me into the way of one of Gray's attacks. "Sorry bro." Gray said as I shook some dirt off of my shoulders. "No problem man." I told him before dodging Gajeel's punch. I turned to Gajeel, dropped my shoulder and charged the son of a bitch. He groaned a little from the hit but I managed to shove him into a wall.

**MEANWHILE WITH ERZA**

After Hearing Natsu warn me that renowned wind mage Aria was upstairs I practically flew to catch up with master to inform him of the truth. But by the time I found him it was almost too late. I saw master Makarov talking to an image of Jose and Aria was creeping up behind him to cast one of his many dangerous spells. Without thinking I re-equipped into my flight armor and slammed the flat of the blade in my right hand on his head while my left had smashed the hilt of my second sword into side in an attempt to make him double over. The attempt was successful so I continued my assault by punching Aria in the face before using the force of my swing to shove him out of a window.

By this point master Makarov was done talking to the fake Jose and noticed my presence. "Erza what are you doing up here?" I informed him of what Natsu told me and the rather one-sided fight I just had with Aria. He just laughed and told me he was glad to have strong wizards like Natsu and I looking out for him. I smiled and said everyone in Fairy Tail does. He agreed and together we left the upstairs area of the building to rejoin our guild mates. By the time we found them the only Phantom Lord member still standing was Gajeel and he was losing to Natsu. "Alright everyone we're done here. Let's fall back and go home!" Master Makarov called out before noticing that Natsu was ignoring the order. "Don't worry about them. They quickly escalated it from a fight between guilds to a fight between dragon slayers. Now they've agreed the winner is the stronger and better dragon slayer. Not to mention Gajeel apologized for everything he did. He said that he was just following his orders, but that he was sorry to do it and that if it was okay with you and Natsu, he would join Fairy Tail if he lost. Natsu's already agreed to it as Gajeel isn't a bad guy he was just doing what he had to, to make money" was Gray's explaination. Master Makarov agreed as well and told Natsu we'd be waiting for them back at the guild.

**NATSU'S POV**

"Well, sounds like gramps has given the okay to… if that's the case I'm going to end this with one final attack" I informed Gajeel as we shoved each other back. Gajeel laughed as he said that he'd be the one to end it. I smirked and waited for him to make his move. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword**" he cried as he raised his arms above his head. I jumped sideways as he brought his arms down as I did I cried out "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**" I yelled as I swiped my arms for my attack, which actually connected unlike Gajeel's. He collapsed having spent most of his energy. I still, having a little bit more was still standing however. We both started laughing as we realized how much fun we had. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little orb that looked like it had flames trapped inside, and dropped it. Once it hit the floor and shattered flames flew out of it. I wasted no time in sucking them all up and received the instant boost I needed. "Well Gajeel, I won. A deals a deal, but seeing as how you're still down I supposed I can help you out" I said as I picked him up and left the Phantom Lord building. An hour later I was supporting Gajeel as we walked into the guild smiling like we won the lottery.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Gajeel, where do you want your guild mark and what color?" Mira asked after gramps announced that I convinced Gajeel to join us if I won. Gajeel asked for a black mark for the upper part of his left arm. I slapped him on the back in welcome before joining Erza at our normal table. "I think I'll give you a reward when we get home" she whispered to me when I sat down. "But first, we celebrate a new member with the rest of the guild." I replied before joining Cana and Macao's beer chugging competition. We laughed and celebrated with the guild until Erza practically dragged me out of the guild to go home. As we left I heard Gajeel ask why I let Erza do that. I smirked when I heard his gasp at being told that Erza and I were together. I then went home with Erza. This time Erza started our make out session and she didn't even wait for me to get through the door. But as normal for us things quickly got hot and out of control.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Erza and I walked into the guild hall to see everyone fully recharged from yesterday's battle; even Gajeel was at 100% again. "Hey master I've been wondering did Lucy take a mission or something? I haven't seen her in a few days." Gray asked, and looking around I noticed she wasn't there and started to wonder the same thing. But before gramps could respond we heard Jose the master of Phantom Lord on a loud speaker mention that he had kidnapped Lucy. For her safe return we had to stay in the guild hall and let him destroy us with his guilds weapon which was called the Jupiter Cannon. Needless to say we all charged out of the guild hall only to see a giant white beam of energy coming our way. Before we could react however it was being blocked by an extremely strong barrier. "Hello master" was all we heard before the cannon was destroyed by a familiar spell to all of us S Class wizards. "What the hell just happened?" Gray and Gajeel asked in unison. Erza explained that it was Mystogan who is another S class mage from Fairy Tail and that only the S class wizards had seen any of his spells other than his sleep spell until now. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel! You four are coming with me!" Gramps called out as he used his titian magic to become super-sized. We just followed him into Phantom Lord's robotic guild hall.

Upon entering he immediately ordered us to take down Phantoms four strongest mages the Element Four. He told us to leave Jose to him and just left. Gajeel said he'd lead Gray to Juvia the water mage of the Element four and that he'd find Sol the earth mage. I said I'd take Erza to the wind mage Aria and that I'd take on the fire mage, who Gajeel identified as Totomaru. We all agreed that those would be the best match ups and took off to find our respective targets. "Erza, Aria is in that room right there and is probably expecting an attack. Be careful." I told Erza as we stopped so that I could give her a quick kiss before taking off to find Totomaru. Erza entered the room and I almost instantly heard the sounds of battle. I smiled before taking off again. After a few minutes I entered the room where my own battle would take place. "If this is all Fairy Tail has to offer me to fight I'm sorely disappointed. But allow me to introduce myself. I am Totomaru and I will destroy you." Totomaru said as he looked at me. We both instinctively attacked each other thinking to get a quick win.

I dodged his katana as I threw a right hook at him which he also dodged. "Not bad. Maybe this will be fun after all." He stated before charging me once more. I dodged and attempted to hit him with my **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** only for him to dodge as well. "You've got some impressive skills, but let's see if they can keep up. **Fire Drive**!" I called as my whole body became fire. He laughed and attacked me with his **Rainbow Fire** spell. I just ate it and using my enhanced speed covered the distance between us before he could blink. I slammed my fist into his face and sent him flying into the wall. He came out of the wall coughing and cursing. "H-how could you do that? My attack was supposed to be a diversion. How were you able to ignore my pyrokinesis?" He managed after taking a deep breath. "Only a dragon or dragon slayer can control their flames… Now I know you're not that bad of a guy so I'll offer you the chance to surrender. If you don't take it I'll," I threatened only to be cut off with "You'll what? We both know you won't kill me… So what will you do?"

I smiled deviously as I silently cast my **Earth Dragon's Imprisoning Barrier** on him. I slowly made it smaller and more air tight sensing him panic. I used my senses to watch him until he passed out inside my spell. Once he did I dispelled it and walked away. I followed my nose to Erza, finding her slightly beaten and bruised but otherwise fine. We then started looking for Gray and Gajeel, who had linked back up and met us, right back where we started. "Well that was fun while it lasted but is anyone else wondering what the others were doing while we were in her?" Gray asked as we prepared to leave the giant robotic guild hall that we were in. Gajeel told him that Jose could create an army of shades, and that most likely the others were fending his shades off to defend the guild hall. Erza then told us to kick it into overdrive so that we could go aid our friends while master dealt with Jose. We then promptly shut up as Gray made an ice slide for us to take to rejoin our guild mates.

We were about half way down when we noticed a bright light and a warm feeling generating from it. Erza smiled when she realized what it was. "Natsu, Erza do either of you know what's going on?" Gajeel asked in amazement. "It's one of the three great spells of our guild. Fairy Law, the spell that heals allies, and severely damages any who the user sees as a threat. Of all the spells the first master of Fairy Tail used this is the second strongest, but her most known spell." Erza explained. I was disappointed when we joined the others in front of the guild though. "Dammit I wanted to fight some more. Totomaru was a pushover!" I yelled as I kicked up some dust. Or at least I tried to, but was stopped by a giant foot crushing me. "Oh sorry Natsu I didn't mean to step on you." Gramps said as he shrank back to his normal size before helping me up. I laughed before becoming serious as I leaned over and whispered that now was the time and asked for him to hand me the item I gave him for safe keeping. He nodded as he handed me the small box I gave him when I first joined the guild. "I don't know what is in that box, but I'm guessing it is something Igneel gave you and told you to use when the time was right." Gramps said as he patted me on the shoulder. I nodded, before walking up to Erza. "Erza I," started as I fell to one knee before continuing "I know we haven't really been together in the sense of dating for long but we've known each other most of our lives, and I know I love you. Inside this box is something Igneel gave me saying that is not for me but the one I decide to spend the rest of my life with… I've decided that someone is you, so Erza would you marry me?" I opened the box and saw Erza's eyes tear up as her hands covered her mouth. It looked like she didn't trust herself to speak as she wrapped her arms around me and nodded her head so fast she could've been a bobble head. I took the ring that was in it and placed it on her finger, as I did so she recovered enough to say yes. However she said it so loud and so many times that I was afraid of going deaf by the time she was done.

* * *

S.R: Yup I ended it there. Deal with it.

Wendy: This chapter is longer than all the other chapters in this story. Is it the longest you've written?

Natsu: No the longest chapter he wrote was for his other good story Love, Life, and Family which he still hasn't posted an epilogue to. *stars at Sir. rather pointedly*

S.R: Yeah, yeah I know Natsu I haven't posted that yet. Reason being I typed it up at school and saved it on a flash drive, which I can not find. I'm tempted to re-write it but I really liked the version that was on the flash drive and I can't remember all of it which means it will suck compared to the flash drive copy and I don't want the epilogue to suck. In other words it will be a while before I post that. Besides I'm working on this story now.

Wendy: Well before Natsu and Sir. start fighting I'll just say read, review, and share this story with your friends. Until next time BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

S.R: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it's time for chapter 7!

Wendy: YAY!

Natsu: What's so special about chapter 7?

Erza: Natsu how could you forget? ***evil aura floats around Erza***

Natsu: I'm dumb. What else could be the reason?

S.R: Erza relax. We can't have you killing Natsu. Besides Wendy is right here you don't want to kill Natsu in front of her do you?

Erza: Fine… But Natsu will be punished later.

S.R: Not a problem. Can I start the story now?

Erza: I think yes.

**LAST TIME (IN NATSU'S POV)**

"I don't know what is in that box, but I'm guessing it is something Igneel gave you and told you to use when the time was right." Gramps said as he patted me on the shoulder. I nodded, before walking up to Erza. "Erza I," started as I fell to one knee before continuing "I know we haven't really been together in the sense of dating for long but we've known each other most of our lives, and I know I love you. Inside this box is something Igneel gave me saying that is not for me but the one I decide to spend the rest of my life with… I've decided that someone is you, so Erza would you marry me?" I opened the box and saw Erza's eyes tear up as her hands covered her mouth. It looked like she didn't trust herself to speak as she wrapped her arms around me and nodded her head so fast she could've been a bobble head. I took the ring that was in it and placed it on her finger, as I did so she recovered enough to say yes. However she said it so loud and so many times that I was afraid of going deaf by the time she was done.

**THIS TIME (IN NATSU'S POV)**

It's been a week since I proposed to Erza. We haven't left each other's side since she said yes. But I needed to change that. Erza has a nice engagement ring but I want to make her the best wedding ring I could. I just needed to wait for her to wake up. I hadn't been waiting long when she finally woke up. "Morning, my soon to be husband" she whispered to me. I responded in kind before asking Erza if it was okay for me to start my preparations for the wedding and if I left her side for some of them. She pouted for a few minutes before telling me not to do anything stupid. I kissed her, before getting out of bed, getting dressed, and leaving for the guild.

I had just walked through the door when Mira asked me why Erza wasn't with me. I quickly explained that there were a few things I wanted to do for our wedding that required us being separated. She nodded and left me alone to continue what I was doing. "Hey Gray, Gajeel I was wondering if you two would be the best men?" I asked the two as I approached were they were sitting. They both said sure, not a problem. "Oh, Gajeel do you know where I can find some white silver?" I asked as I remembered what I wanted to do for Erza's wedding ring. He asked why and I told him and Gray I wanted to personally make Erza's wedding ring, and the materials I wanted to use. Gajeel explained he knew where a vein of white silver was, and then they both offered to help me mine it and refine it to be used. "Hey Mira, Gajeel's taking Gray and I to do some of the things I need to do to prepare for the wedding. If Erza comes by can you let her know it may be a while before we get back?" I called to Mira as we stood up to leave. She nodded and said she would.

**A FEW HOURS LATER (READ LIKE THE NARRATOR IN SPONGEBOB)**

"You weren't kidding when you said it was quite the hike to find it Gajeel." Gray said as we stopped just a few yards away from the huge vein of silver Gajeel told us about. Gajeel just laughed and approached the silver vein. As he did he activated his **Iron Dragon's Sword **spell and used his arm, transformed into a sword to cut the vein. Eventually we had a chunk large enough for gray and I to work our magic on. After a couple hours Gray and I had refined enough of the white silver to be forged into a ring. "Thank you, guys. Now all I have to do is grab the flame ruby Igneel gave me and I'll have everything I need to make Erza's wedding ring." I said before they both clapped me on the back and told me it was no big deal. As we began the hike back to town I realized that the three of us were the best of friends.

**AGAIN A FEW HOURS LATER (SAME THING AS THE LAST SET OF PARENTHESIS) **

"Again, thanks guys…. Oh even though Erza and I are a tough team, do you guys want to join us? Neither one of you is a member of Fairy Tail's S class but if you join us you can go on S class missions." I asked slash offered as thanks for their help. They both said sure why not, and then asked if they could invite someone to join as well. I said I don't mind, as we walked into the guild. "Natsu!" we heard before I was glompped by my red-headed fiancé. I hugged Erza back before we let go. She then asked where we went and why. I refused to tell her, even when she broke out her adorable pouting face. "Erza all I'm going to tell you is that they were helping me with preparations for our wedding." I told her when she asked if I could at least give her a hint.

We spent the rest of the day following our normal routine. That is hanging out in the guild hall, leaving to go home, have some kind of fun (not always sexual fun though), and going to bed. The next morning I got up and left our room for the kitchen. Knowing Erza she'll be a little mad at me about yesterday and I still had plans for today so I decided to make her breakfast in bed. My plan to please Erza worked like a charm. Now to see if it worked enough to get me the time I needed to finish my preparations. "Hey Erza, I have to go out for a bit and finish up what Gray and Gajeel were helping me with. Can I meet you at the guild like I did yesterday?" She waited a moment before replying "I don't want to, but I guess I can. Besides we do need to start preparing, because Master Makarov told me he changed the date because it conflicted with a guild master meeting. You go finish up what you need to and then take whoever you chose to be the best men and get some tuxedos. But I want you at the guild by 5 o'clock sharp, so we can plan with master." I nodded as I gave her an 'Aye sir!' response.

I then left the house and went to the nearest blacksmith in town. Entering the shop I approached the back, were the owner was currently tempering a sword that seemed familiar to me. "Excuse me sir, but do you mind if I use your forge to do some work of my own? I'll pay you whatever you want." I asked as he looked up at me. "Why would you do the work when I could do it for you?" was his comment. "Because it's for something special. I want to personally make my fiancé's wedding ring. I have all the materials I need to do it I just need the equipment." I replied, only for him to ask if my name was Natsu. I nodded yes and he told he'd let me make the ring free of charge saying "I've heard a lot about you from Erza, and she's my best costumer. If you're marrying her then the least I can do is let you forge the ring my best and most favorite costumer will be wearing. Oh and don't worry about her finding out. I was doing some repair work on a few of her swords and she might be by to pick them up later. I'll make sure she doesn't come back here." With that said he picked up the sword and a few others that he had placed off to the side and moved back to the front of the shop.

I quickly forged the white silver into a ring shape and let it cool. Once I was done with that I engraved the words '_Erza you are the knight that has tamed my love, may I forever serve as your guardian dragon - Natsu_'. I then pulled out the glowing ruby that was given to me by Igneel and grinded it into a small gem that would fit in hole I had carved for it on Erza's ring. Placing it in the ring I tempered the metal in the fire so it would soft enough to be pinched around the ruby so it would not fall out of the ring. I then put the ring in the water to completely cool it down from its heated state. After making sure it was flawless I glanced up at the clock and noticed I had half an hour to meet Erza at the guild like she demanded. After thanking the blacksmith for letting me use his forge, I made my way to the guild hall, walking in with a full minute left before Erza's deadline she gave me. I smiled at her as I walked up to the master and handed him the ring as I whispered "I just made that wedding ring for Erza. Can you keep track of it until the wedding?" He nodded and I thanked him before joining Erza at our usual table.

* * *

S.R: I was planning on having the wedding in this chapter but without realizing it I saved it as a separate document from this and that document is giving me issues. So instead of not uploading because of break being over I decided to give you guys one more chapter with what I have. More will come eventually (as will the other story I promised if I made enough progress with this one) but for now this is the last update from me for a bit. As always read, review, and do whatever else it is that you do.


	8. Chapter 8

S.R: Well…. We're doing a time skip over the wedding to the honeymoon. Why? Because I've rewritten the wedding roughly 20 times and hate every version of it….. Well that and I really want to write my version of the Tower of Heaven Arc.

Natsu: So…. I get to fight sooner?

S.R: Yup. Bu-

Erza: Natsu don't do anything stupid. You're my hubby now so I don't want you dying on me.

Natsu: Don't worry Erza I'll never leave you…. But that was pretty rude interrupting sir like that.

Erza: I'm sorry sir. Please hit me! ***lowers her head in a bow***

S.R: Nah I'm good. I was just going to say, yes you get to fight Natsu, but I'm changing a few things and making the Jellal fight harder. Oh and since my changes involve Natsu and Erza completely ignoring the Trinity Raven they will not be involved.

Erza: Okay I can understand the changes to the story but still. You kinda promised the wedding this chapter….

S.R: Well I didn't like any version of it I've written and will not, I repeat will not take the wedding scene from my Love, Life, and Family story because putting the same thing in two stories isn't something I want to do, I mean they're different stories.

Natsu: I can understand that. So... Is it time to start the story?

S.R: Um…. Yeah I think we talked a bit too much here. So… ON WITH DA STOREH!

**ERZA'S POV**

Natsu and I had been on our 2 week long honeymoon to the Akane Resort and had thoroughly enjoyed everything they had to offer but the Casino… Hence our current predicament. Natsu is sitting at a blackjack dealers table enjoying himself and making a pretty decent winnings pool, while I am at a poker table that was set up just to the left of the blackjack table Natsu is at. Sure we wanted to play our own games but we didn't want to lose sight of each other. Not after him learning my story and why I was kinda tense the first few days we were here. Even though I hadn't made a lot from my poker game I hadn't lost any money either, but I felt my luck was changing and couldn't figure out if it was for better or worse. The dealer had noticed his shift was over and placed our game on hold while we waited for his co-worker to take over, so I watched Natsu's blackjack game to pass the time.

Finally after a few minutes our new dealer had come and started the game back up. I must have been getting really into it, because I didn't notice how quiet the room had become. We were on what I was planning to make my last hand when the dealer spoke "It's been a long time hasn't it Erza?" I quickly placed a name to the voice when I called out "Sho?!" He laughed and motioned around the table. It was then that I realized Millianna and Simon were the people I was playing against. Then he pointed towards Natsu and I saw that Wally was holding a gun on Natsu. "Erza I'm gonna tell you now. Don't make a move or I kill your friend here capisce?" I made eye contact with Natsu and slightly nodded. He quickly disarmed Wally and held him in a choke hold. "Now you guys are going to listen to Erza's explanation of things, or I beat him up. And as a heads up none of you can move so if beating him doesn't work I'll just move on to the next one." Natsu ordered as soon as he turned the tables. They began nodding their heads as I quickly filled them in on the truth. After hearing how Jellal had lied to them and used them to get to me they were pissed and offered to help us stop Jellal by giving us the boat ride to the tower.

Once we got to the tower I told them I wanted to settle things one on one with Jellal. They refused until I asked for an hour of time to try to do it myself. Natsu agreed but told me "I'll be paying attention. The second I sense something wrong all bets are off Erza." And thus I began my trip through the tower. Reaching the room where Jellal was hiding I confronted him. It was a short battle and I'm ashamed to say he beat me so soundly and quickly that I don't remember anything other than charging him and then hitting the wall. I was slumped over when Jellal told me his plans to use me to revive Zeref. Hearing Natsu making his way to the room I laughed and said "Jellal you just messed up. Hurting and threatening me was the worst thing you could do. You've now pissed off my dragon slayer of a husband." I then passed out.

**NATSU'S POV**

"So Natsu… How do you intend to know what's happening with Erza and Jellal?" Wally asked seeming interested after hearing my declaration. "I'm a dragon slayer. That means I have enhanced senses. As a matter of fact I heard their conversation, and can hear their fight now." I answered and then was asked how Erza and I knew each other and why we were at the resort. "Erza and I are both members of Fairy Tail and have been friends since I joined. We were at the resort on our- Shit I smell Erza's blood!" I cut myself off as I took off following after Erza. Not even paying attention to Millianna's mumbling of "Your what?"

I threw the door off its hinges as I stormed into the room where Erza and Jellal had been fighting. "Jellal you bastard! I will kill you for hurting her!" I screamed as I let my flames out. He just laughed and taunted me. I jumped at him leading the way with my trusty **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** only for him to use his heavenly body magic to shift sideways and knee me in the gut. The force from his knee sent me into the wall. Before I could even pull myself out of the wall Jellal was in front of me and wailing away. It took me a few hits to duck under his arms and use my shoulder to shove him away. I pulled myself out of the wall and ducked just in time to avoid his roundhouse kick. While he was spinning with the kick I used my left leg to knock his other leg out from under him. I then launched a point blank **Fire Dragon's Roar** in the hopes of ending the fight.

When Jellal didn't stand up I went to Erza's aide not noticing he had waited for an opening and felt his foot hit the side of my head. "Is that the best you've got? Some dragon slayer you are." He scoffed. I was wheezing for breath when he told me that Era was firing Etherion at the tower right now. I told him I didn't care because he'd be dying with me only to be laughed at. It was then that I felt the tower shake, and saw the walls fall apart enough to show the Etherion infused Lacrima hidden inside. I told him it'd be a pity if he had to rebuild because his Lacrima was destroyed before I used my **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** repeatedly on the Lacrima. He got very pissed off and after using his heavenly body magic once more had my by the neck before attempting to throw me through the floor. I launched my **Earth Dragon's Stone Fist** before he could let of me to. I bounced off the floor and quickly shot an **Earth Dragon's Roar** at Jellal hoping to catch him off guard. It didn't work and I was rewarded with an axel kick to the top of the head sending me through the floor. As I panted on the ground a few floors lower a small chunk of the Lacrima fell into my mouth and I swallowed it without realizing I felt a very intense agony for a few seconds before it stabilized and increased my power.

I jumped through the hole my fall created and flipped myself so that I was flying towards Jellal with my leg leading the way. I managed to kick him in the chest before back flipping and kicking him in the chin. Landing on the floor I pushed off once more using my **Fire Dragon's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**. I once more fell to the floor and panted to regain my breath. While I did so Jellal used his **Meteor **spell to send me through the floor once more. Righting myself as I fell I gently landed on the ground

I launched myself up through the open floor once more and slammed my fist into Jellal's side once more before using an **Earth Dragon's Secret Art Sturdy Ground: Shattering Fist** spell where my arms become covered by stones and I continually hit my opponent with each hit breaking down the stone until there's none left. I then grabbed him by the shoulders and head butted him. Letting go of him I went to Erza and picked her up. "Not so fast! **Meteor**" Jellal cried and charged me only to be stopped by my silently placed **Earth Dragon's Imprisoning Barrier**. He cried out in rage while I jumped through the window and landed on the boat. I ordered Simon who was steering to get us away from the tower as fast as possible. When he asked why I just told him it Jellal escaped and was going to blow the tower up. He nodded and steered us back to the resort.

Erza had recovered by that time and quietly asked why I lied about Jellal blowing the tower up. I mentioned to her "It's going to explode and unless you want someone to die in the attempt to get him out of there in time that is our story. Besides he hurt and threatened you so in my opinion he deserves it." I also made sure she knew I wasn't changing my mind on that matter any time soon. "So…. Natsu you leapt away to save Erza before answering why you two were at the resort together." Millianna said in a cheery tone that broke up the seriousness of my short little chat with Erza. "Millianna why don't you take a look at Erza's hand and tell me if you can figure it out." I said to Erza's cat loving friend. She immediately noticed the ring and I watched her eyes go wide before she hugged Erza screaming congratulations.

After seeing her friends off Erza and I made our way back to our honeymoon suite. I collapsed onto the bed while Erza tended to my injuries before I did the same for her. We then curled up together and debated adding an extra day to our stay before going back to Magnolia. Erza wanted to go back right away and start adding on to my house to make it big enough for both of us, her weapons, her armors, and for any future children. Little did she know I gave Gray a spare key and the money to pay a construction company to do that while we were away. I tried talking her into staying an extra day without spoiling it and ended up losing. After pouting a bit Erza promised me that once we finished that project we could get to starting our own family. Outwardly I partied and make it look like I was excited to go home and start but inwardly I was laughing at her because we'd be trying sooner than she thought. We eventually stopped talking and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

S.R: Yes the last two paragraphs suck. No I don't care that they do. Yes, I'm working on a story for Blue Exorcist. Yes it will be a one-shot. No I will not do multiple stories for Blue Exorcist (just the one). Yes It's fucking 4:15 in the morning when I'm posting this. Yes it's early (its not may yet). Yes more will be posted before then. Oh and to the guest that asked when Wendy comes in. If you haven't noticed i've been following cannon (somewhat) so it'll still be a few chapters. I'm debating having the Natsu vs. Laxus fight. I may end up making it somebody else. No I'm not asking for opinions its just a heads up for another possible change to the cannon events. Yes I'm done with this little rant.

Erza: Post this then go to bed. Thats an order.

S.R: Aye Sir!


	9. Chapter 9

S.R: So I've had nothing better to do lately and have been able to work on this story quite a bit along with the one-shot mentioned in my ending commentary on my last chapter. As such you guys get my updates sooner than they were supposed to be out.

Natsu: So…. How many chapters more of the cannon events before going off on your own arcs?

S.R: Good question. Let's see….. This chapter (The battle of Fairy Tail) is one. Then the Oracion Seis arc will be two maybe three chapters (I'm about half way through writing what I want for the arc) so three or four chapters before I split off from cannon events.

Erza: Well Natsu I think we should leave him to his work. Let's go.

Natsu: Aye!

***Erza and Natsu leave***

S.R: Well time to get to work.

**NATSU'S POV**

"Dammit! Stupid delays…. We've missed the first few days of the Harvest Festival. I bet we even missed the annual Fairy Tail beauty pageant. ***sigh*** and I really wanted to watch Erza win. At least then we could've taken some time off from missions." I ranted to myself as Erza and I made our way towards the guild to inform every one of our return. We walked into the guild hall to find it empty. Erza was about to leave before I pointed out Gajeel and master where still in the guild hall. "Hey gramps what's going on?" I asked. He explained everything that had happened earlier. Snarling I told him to keep an eye on the girls and went to find Laxus. Or at least I would've if I could get out the door. "Natsu…. Are you over 80?" Erza asked trying not to laugh. "Course he's not. The runes Freed put up affect us because of our dragon slayer magic. Instead of seeing our physical age it sees our magical age which is as old as our dragon fathers." Gajeel explained which answered my silent question as to why he was still in the guild hall.

"Well you guys stay here for now. I'll go beat Evergreen, and then when the girls return to normal Levy can disable Freed's runes so you two can get out of here and beat up Freed and Bickslow." With that said Erza left the guild hall. Gajeel and I just grimly read the battle reports until we saw that Gray had bested Bickslow. "Gajeel. When we get out of here you go after Freed. I'll take on Laxus." I turned to gramps before continuing "I will knock some sense back into his head so please don't punish him too harshly gramps…" They both just nodded in understanding before we went back to somewhat patiently waiting for Erza to find and beat Evergreen.

MEANWHILE

**ERZA'S POV**

"Evergreen! Release the others from you spell!" I shouted at the green clad woman I had found. "Never! Now be a good girl and make this fight fun. It'll be so much better for me when I take your title of Titania." She scoffed at me and then cast her **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun.** In my head I laughed at how pathetic her attack was and summoning four swords one for each hand and leg I fended off her attack. In the blink of any eye I threw and kicked all four swords at her pinning her to the wall behind her. "Release them now or suffer." I said summoning another sword and using it to scare her. She did as I asked and then I head-butted her into unconsciousness.

I then took off at a brisk walking pace to check up on the guild. By the time I got there however Natsu and Gajeel were gone. Master asked me to help make sure the others were all right and ordered me not to find Laxus for some odd reason but I didn't question it and did as he asked. I asked him for an update on the situation and was told shortly before I beat Evergreen, Gray had defeated Bickslow. He wouldn't tell me where Natsu went though. "Is Natsu why you don't want me going after Laxus?" I quietly asked after putting the pieces together. He just nodded and told me to have faith in him, and then Freed's runes mentioned that Gajeel had beaten him before they faded away.

MEANWHILE (AGAIN)

**NATSU'S POV**

Following my sense of smell I made my way to Kardia Cathedral fully intent on beating Laxus into the ground, hopefully to knock some common sense into him. Opening the door I saw Laxus give a small smile when he spotted me. "I was hoping you'd come back from wherever you were and rush in to fight me. I want to prove just how weak you really are before I take over the guild and throw you out." Laxus arrogantly stated. I just growled in response letting my flames fan out from me. Laxus just let his lightning flow freely in response. We both growled at each other before charging. I used my **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist **while he in turn used his **Lightning Body** to attempt to dodge my flames and hit me at the same time. Luckily for me I saw it coming and cast my **Earth Dragon's Stone Fist** with my left arm and caught him on his side sending him spiraling into the wall with the excess lightning from his spell being dissipated through the stone that made up my left arm. "What the hell was that?! You're a Fire Dragon Slayer Not an Earth Dragon Slayer!" Laxus yelled at me before launching his **Lightning Blast** attack at me. I just jumped towards him and out of the way as I used **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow** to speed up my punch and hit him in the face. Before I could move away he grabbed my arm and used his **Lightning Blast** once more. I let the attack hit me before pulling him away from the wall and sling shot him into the opposite wall. I then used **Earth Dragon's Roar** hopping to stir up some dust and make the fight a lot easier. I didn't think it would hit him but strangely it did. I grinned thinking I had won.

"Is that the best you've got? You're pathetic. Let me show you real power!" Laxus screamed before lightning surged around him. He then cast his **Lightning Dragon Slayers Roar**. I jumped out of the way while questioning how he knew Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. He told me his father implanted a Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima in him, and then disappeared from my view. Reappearing right in front of me using his **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist** to upper cut me into the air. He followed up by delivering an axel kick to my stomach. I plummeted into the floor. As I tried to stand Laxus used his **Lightning Dragon's Jaw** the force of which left a decent sized crater. I grinned madly as I reached out and grabbed his arm. Holding on tight I cast my **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike** and followed up with my **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang** before I let go and watch him go flying away. Laxus recovered quickly from my attack as cast his **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd** hoping I wouldn't be able counter as there was no way I could dodge. Unfortunately for him I could counter and I did using my **Earth Dragon's Unbreakable Claymore** which was the same thing as his Heavenward Halberd only as a Claymore. While the dust stirred up settled Laxus told me he was going to end it with this last attack. I laughed and said I'd be the one to end it with my next attack.

Grinning at each other as we moved he attacked with his **Lightning Dragon's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder**. Using my flames to increase my speed I jumped up and over the spell before continuing on my path to Laxus. When I got close enough I ended the fight with my **Fire Dragon's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. **Scoring a direct hit with my spell I cheered knowing Laxus was done for. I waited a few minutes before noticing how much calmer Laxus looked now that he was worn out. "Natsu… Thanks. You reminded me what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard. Always looking out for our friends and defending them even from each other… You are the embodiment of what Fairy Tail stands for." He stated before smiling at me. I smiled back as I offered him my hand. Helping him up I gently patted him on the back telling him "It's good to have you back Laxus." We then made our way back to the guild.

When we got there Laxus made a public apology for all the harm he caused. We all forgave him and threw a small party to celebrate. "Laxus even though we've all forgiven you for your misdeeds you still need punished. Your punishment is….. To clean up the guild hall when we're done partying!" Gramps told Laxus when he apologized to him halfway through the party. He just smiled at how lightly he got off before thanking me for bringing him back. I just asked him to sit and chat with me for a bit like we used to do. Shortly after we sat down at a table in the back Mira brought us drinks and told me "Natsu don't take too long now. Erza wants to go home soon for some reason." I laughed at her before seeing Laxus's confused face. I told Laxus he missed the wedding and that Erza and had just gotten back from our Honeymoon and decided to check in with the guild before heading home. "Sorry I stopped you guys from getting home Natsu… Oh and nice job in getting the girl." He whispered when we saw Erza making her way to us. He also gave me a thumbs up while he said it.

Erza sat down beside me as she kissed my cheek before saying hello to Laxus. He nodded to me as if saying it was okay to go home with her and that we'd catch up later. "A little birdy told me you want to go home Erza. Well you can but I'd really like to talk to Laxus for a bit longer I have a few questions I want to ask him." I told her and kissed her good night when she commented that she'd see me at home then. Laxus looked at me as she left. "Let me guess. You wanna know why I didn't tell you about my magic sooner… Well I was actually a little worried it might piss you off that I could use dragon slayer magic like you without even being taught by a dragon. But now that you know…. What do you think?" He questioned me. "I can understand that, but you don't need to worry I think it's cool to have another dragon slayer besides Gajeel and I even if you didn't learn it from an actual dragon. By the way Gajeel and I have been planning to start training together. Wanna join us? It would help make your dragon slayer magic stronger." Was how I responded. He nodded and thanked me for the offer before telling me to head home to my woman. Laughing with him as I stood up I bid everyone good night and left the guild.

* * *

S.R: Well time to post another chapter. Oh and as a heads up the next upload will be my one-shot for Blue Exorcist. Thanks for reading and remember these things 1

1\. Eat your veggies. You'll grow up to be big and strong.

2\. Unless you want children always use a condom during sex.

3\. Reviewing a story can mean the difference between it getting abandoned and it staying alive until the author finishes it.(hint, hint)


	10. Chapter 10

S.R: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter… My beta readers tore it and a few others to shreds and told me to rewrite them without the cliff hangers and the fifteen really corny jokes that were meant to reference a few other animes that I really like. Unfortunately that means that I had to combine a few chapters to get rid of the cliff hangers. I say this because that means this chapter took much longer than intended to get posted. You guys were supposed to have this by Friday the 8th and here it is Friday the 15h and I'm just now getting to upload it.

Wendy: Since you combined chapters does that mean I finally appear in this chapter?

S.R: You were going to appear in this chapter anyway but yes, yes you do finally appear. Now I think we should start the story so you can be introduced.

Wendy: Yep, yep, yep!

**NATSU'S POV**

The sun streaming through the curtains is what woke me up. As I woke up I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 7:15. Deciding to let Erza get the last 15 minutes of sleep before the alarm went off I just laid there staring at Erza's face. I was amazing at how quickly the time had passed, when I watched Erza wake up at the alarm. '_Huh… I didn't think it had been that long.'_ I thought as I smiled at my amazing wife. "Morning Erza" I spoke as she stretched and yawned. She replied in kind before kissing me. After that we went about business as usual getting up, getting dressed, eating breakfast, and taking the 10 minute walk to the guild hall. As we walked in Gramps told us to meet him in his office. Erza and I looked at each other wondering what he could want. Erza sighed, I shrugged, and then we made our way up to the master's office only to find Gray and Gajeel as well.

"I heard that you four were going to form a team that may eventually gain a few other members." Gramps said. Erza glared at me because she didn't know I had invited the two to join our team. I ignored the glare knowing I was going to regret it but I wanted to hear what Gramps had to say.

"So as guild master I request that your first mission as a team is to represent us in an alliance a few other guild masters and I decided to form to take down the dark guild known as Oracion Seis… You guys have 4 hours before you are to depart for the Blue Pegasus guild's safe house. There you will meet with representatives from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. Master Bob of Blue Pegasus gave his guild members a plan to use but decided that if his plan fails the S-class wizards are to take leadership. That means you Natsu and Erza along with whomever else that is an S-class wizard that is sent to be a part of this alliance." Gramps spoke to us. We all nodded our heads in acceptance before Erza told Gajeel and Gray to meet us at the train station half an hour before we're supposed to leave.

After they walked away Erza grabbed me by the ear and pulled me outside into the back yard of the guild. "Not that I mind having them on the team, but why did you invite them to join us?" She asked me. In my head I let out a relieved sigh that she wasn't pissed about it. "Well they helped me gather and refine the white silver your wedding ring's band is made of, and we had a great time. Those two are my best guy friends and I figured it'd be easier for us to hang out this way. Plus I figured the more the merrier, and possibly we could take harder missions which would make things more fun." I nodded my head sagely as I explained my reasoning to Erza. She accepted my reasons and then we prepared to go on our first mission as a married couple (with our friends of course but which one is more exciting friends or having an adventure with your wife or husband?). **(A/N: I'm not sure how to punctuate that. I mean the punctuation goes after parenthesis but it's a statement with a question inside the parenthesis so yeah…. Let's just punctuate both and see if someone can tell me in a review or pm)**

TIME SKIP TO THE TRAIN RIDE (**A/N: We don't need to read how they met up and got on the train considering that's quite literally all there is to it so don't ask why they're already on the train)**

Erza and I were sitting on one bench in the coach room we had chosen for the four of us. Happy was curled up taking a nap on top of my head. Gray was leaning slightly on the window in a vain attempt to look cool and Gajeel had taken the other bench in the coach saying he was going to sleep so he didn't feel the motion sickness most dragon slayers have. I was laughing at him when he asked why I didn't do the same but in my head I thanked Erza for helping me overcome my motion sickness. Master had given Gray an envelope to give to Erza before he left the guild hall so we were reading it. The note inside had a list of the names of wizards chosen to join us in taking down Oracion Seis. Looking over the names I started growling when I saw that Blue Pegasus was sending all four of their womanizers. Thankfully Erza didn't notice my growl, but that was only because she noticed Ichiya's name on the list and starting shivering uncontrollably. I wrapped an arm around her to calm her down, pulled her closer and told Gray to wake us up when we got to our stop, before going to sleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER (I'VE SAID IT BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. READ IT LIKE THE DAMN NARRATOR FROM SPONGEBOB!)

Gray had woken Erza, Gajeel and I up went we got to the stop and we started our hike to the Blue Pegasus safe house. I decided to let Happy sleep some more as we walked in Erza was treated like a queen by the Trimens while Gajeel, Gray and I were ignored, at least until Ichiya started flirting with Erza and made Hibiki, Eve, and Ren at least talk to us in an attempt to be friendly. I left Ichiya alone figuring Erza would tell him that we got married and he'd stop his annoying flirting but she was too scared of his weirdness to say anything. So I asked the guys to excuse me for a second. "Ichiya I'd appreciate it if you would stop flirting with my wife, who you've disturbed to the point she is shaking" I said before Erza recovered from her horror and showed him the ring, but I continued "besides Lamia Scale's mages are here." As I finished saying that the door opened revealing Jura Neekis and two other people I didn't know. However Gray recognized on of them "Lyon?! Is that you?" Receiving a nod as a reply the two of them moved off to the side to talk. The last member from Lamia scale introduced herself as Sherry.

"Now then… As we all know Cait Shelter is also part of this alliance… However I have been in contact with their guild master. He has informed me that he only has one available mage and that she is only to act in the roles of healer and our guide through the forest due to her knowing the area better than the rest of us. I didn't catch her name from him though" Jura stated as Gray and Lyon rejoined our small group. Erza, Jura, Ichiya (who had gotten serious after Jura's announcement) and I moved to another room saying we were going to create a backup plan just in case we needed one. After talking it over we decided that our back up plan would be to separate the members of Oracion Seis and overwhelm them. We even split everyone into groups based on what we knew about the magic the dark guild members used. The only thing we didn't all agree on was who would fight Brain. Jura felt that I was stronger than him and should at the very least fight alongside him against Brain but Erza and I felt that as a wizard saint Jura was strong enough to not need help. We had been arguing that for a few minutes when I stopped and said our Cait Shelter guide was here.

We walked back to the entrance hall to find the Trimens obsessing over Sherry while Gray, Gajeel, and Lyon were talking. We all looked at the door as it opened to reveal a small girl running in. She got roughly 6 steps in before she tripped and face planted. Behind her was a white cat that reminded me of Happy, who still sleeping was mumbling about fish. "Wendy you've got to be more careful" the white cat admonished as the girl got up. The girl brushed herself off, told the cat she was fine, and introduced herself saying "Hello I'm Wendy Marvell and this behind me is Carla. It's a pleasure to meet you all." It was really adorable especially since she looked so young but I could sense that she had a powerful magic and the potential to become at least as strong as I currently am. I noticed Jura, and Ichiya saw this as well. While the others questioned why Cait Shelter would send a little girl we S-class mages knew she was likely the only one they could offer that was even close to our level.

Finally after everyone had made their introduction to Wendy we all moved into the room where Ichiya and the Trimens would explain the plan master Bob had created. But before we could begin Ichiya ran to the restroom. Shortly thereafter he came back and they explained the plan. Once everyone was briefed we decided to find a spot where we could overlook the forest and get an idea of spots were Oracion Seis could have a hideout. Agreeing that we'd find that spot together and then split off in groups to search we set out from the safe house with Erza, Jura and I being the ones staying close to Wendy.

As we walked I noticed we had a follower so I kept my guard up and whispered to Erza we were being tracked but made sure Wendy couldn't hear or tell that I was still on guard because I didn't want her freaking out. Besides that Wendy seemed very interested in talking to me and Gajeel when he was around, at least more so interested in us than the others, besides that it would've been rude to ignore her. As Wendy and I talked she seemed to idolize Gajeel and I. On one hand I was proud to be a role model for her but on the other I wondered why Erza wasn't as inspiring as the two of us. Pushing it to the back of my mind when I sensed our follower and 5 other people converge behind the ledge we were on overlooking the forest. However I didn't need to point it out as everyone else noticed them to.

The six people just stood there before the one known as Brain spoke "So this is the hunting party they sent after us…. Racer eliminate them." I watched as one of them moved apart from the group. Our group formed a protective barrier around Wendy as the Trimens move forward to confront Racer. After watching how Racer fights I had to commend them for even lasting 3 minutes against the guy. Before we could blink however Racer was attacking Erza and Sherry. They faired a lot better than the Trimens. I watched Brain as his eyes rolled over our group before they stopped on Wendy. "Cobra swap out with Racer. Racers grab that girl. She's the sky sorceress and is now the key to our plan." Racer hopped back and over the man Brain called Cobra. Cobra grinned at the girls before launched a ferocious attack that knocked Sherry unconscious. He fought on par with Erza but everyone watching knew he wasn't completely serious. I turned away from the fight so I could defend Wendy from Racer only to see him slam Gray and Lyon into the ground after they got in his way. I made eye contact with Jura for a split second and then stepped forward to give him time to use his **Iron Rock Wall** to create a barrier around Wendy. Once Jura was done he stepped forward and joined me in attempting to keep Racer at bay. Gray and Lyon who had recovered by this point decided to layer their magic to make a stronger version of Gray's **Ice Make: Shield **around Jura's rock wall. Brain after watching this decided to order one more Oracion Seis member into the fray with the comment "Hoteye help Racer land the finishing hits he needs to dispel those barriers."

I actually snorted when I heard that because I reinforced both Jura's rock wall and the Icy shield with my **Earth Dragon's Enduring Guard** spell which when used to enhance a barrier makes it so the barrier will not break or disappear unless the spell caster wills it to. I quickly and subtly used my earth dragon's magic to write a message inside the barriers for Wendy so she wouldn't panic. I finished and looked around to see what I missed only to have Racer's knee slam into my face. But before I could hit the ground I had been kicked in the ribs four times, and kicked sideways into a boulder that was nearby. I bounced off the rock only to be axel kicked into the ground. Knowing Wendy was safe and that they hadn't killed any of us yet I fell unconscious hopping that when I regained my senses we'd be able to regroup and adjust the backup plan according to what we learned from this skirmish.

A FEW HOURS LATER (DAMMIT I SAID READ IN A SPONGEBOB NARRATOR VOICE!)

I awoke to see Ichiya waving a vial of smelling salts under my nose. I thanked him before I sat up and saw that Gray, Lyon, and the Trimens were still out cold. I noticed Jura had taken down his rock wall and Wendy was okay other than being a little cold, but I told her once Gray and Lyon were awake I would fix that for her she nodded and asked Ichiya to use the smelling salts on them before the Trimens. Ichiya did exactly that and not even five minutes after they were up I had created a small fire for Wendy to warm up with. It was pretty late though so we all resolved to head back to the safe house and start again tomorrow. Looking down at Wendy I saw how tired she was and noticed she was still shaking a little bit from the cold. I bent over and picked her up saying "Hold on tight Wendy I'll warm you up as I carry you back okay?" Wendy yawned as she nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck as she laid her head on my shoulder. I stood back up and saw that everyone was looking at me like they wanted to tell me how cute of a picture it would make.

As I carried her back she fell asleep on me so once we got back I asked Hibiki if he'd lead me to the room they'd prepared for her. He did and Erza followed with me, so that we could head to our room together. Hibiki pointed the room next to Erza's (which we agreed would be ours since we were married and trying to put me in the same room as Gray while we sleep wouldn't be the best of ideas). Erza opened the door and noted it had a door connecting it to her room as well. She unlocked it and I laid Wendy down in her bed. I tried to lean up again but Wendy wouldn't let go and in her sleep she mumbled out "No don't go daddy… Don't leave me again." Even though it was mumbled I heard it clear as day and it sounded as if her heart was breaking. I sighed before whispering to Erza that I was going to stay here with Wendy for a bit before joining her in our room. But my whispering woke Wendy up. She yawned for the second time of the night before letting go of me and apologizing for not letting go.

"Wendy it's not a problem I don't mind…. But I do have a question for you. Who and where are your parents?" Wendy's face fell instantly and tears came to her eyes. I was about to apologize for asking when she spoke "I don't remember my birth parents at all. I was found and raised by my adopted mother Grandeeney…. But 3 years ago the around a month after my birthday Grandeeney disappeared." Wendy's tears started falling once she finished speaking. I pulled her into a hug and told her about Igneel disappearing 3 years ago to, and mention Gajeel's father Metalicana doing the same thing. Wendy slowly stopped crying but she was sniffling as she told me "I know that. Igneel and Metalicana are dragons just like Grandeeney. I'm a dragon slayer to. I look up to you two because I heard that you guys were also dragon slayers." I sat there still hugging her as I processed what she told me.

"Wendy how much did Grandeeney teach you about your magic?" I asked feeling curious as to why she was left alone as a 4 year old. "The only attack I know is my roar. She taught me how to heal, and use a few support spells but that's it" Wendy answered me. I offered to teach her how to make her own sky dragon variants on a few my attack spells and she burst into tears of joy as she thanked me repeatedly. After she finished drying her eyes I promised her that I'd look out for her and always be there if she needed me to. I think tucked her into bed and wished her a good night's sleep. As I walked out I heard her tell me "Thank you daddy- I mean Natsu." I smiled to myself actually feeling really happy that she thinks of me like a fatherly figure even though I'm only old enough to be her older brother. Erza caught my smile and asked me if it was because I like the idea of being a dad. Without missing a beat I told her she had hit the head on the nail, before I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her sideways with me onto the bed. We just curled up and laid there until we fell asleep.

* * *

S.R: Yes this chapter is long. But as i said at the start i had to combine a few chapters to take out the cliff hangers that you would've had. The first one was literaly right after Wendy introduced herself. The second one was right after she in her sleep called Natsu daddy and told him not to go.

Wendy: Why did both of those cliff hanger spots have to do with me?

S.R: Well for one the first one would've been your stereotypical spot if this was how the show went instead. the second one was going to be a dramatic cliff hanger because no one wouldn't seen Natsu's reaction until the next chapter. Also i wanted to.

Wendy: Okay.

S.R: For those of you that noticed, yes Natsu will become wrapped around Wendy's finger (figuratively speaking of course), and yes Wendy will be more of a Daddy's Girl after Natsu and Erza adopt her. The reason for that is just look at how they get along. She dreams to be like Ezra but looks up to Natsu for just about everything else. OH and be prepared because the next chapter will pick up right where this one left off (gotta establish a momma Erza mode somehow). Anyhow read, review, eat healthy, and take care. Till we meet again!


	11. Chapter 11

S.R: As I mentioned in my last chapter's commentary before the story it was a combination of other chapters to drop the cliff hangers and unfortunately get rid of the references I had made to some other animes (I was going to have a butler working at Blue Pegasus's safe house and his name was going to be Sebastian but my betas all told me the same thing in the same words and they are quoted as "No get him the fuck outa here. Too god damn many people use him as an easter egg character"). However I have decided fuck my beta readers a few of those references will be revived for this chapter (not all considering there was like 20. I think I'll have like 4 or 5 I bring back).

Erza: You've been using more coarse language these last few chapters than you did at the start. All these chapters right around where you brought Wendy in. Care to explain?

S.R: Whoops. I didn't even notice that but oh well. If she doesn't hear it from me or the story she'll hear it from some other source.

Natsu: ***nods sagely*** He is right. Just because we don't do it with her around doesn't mean everyone else will censor themselves.

Wendy: huh?

Natsu: Ignore it Wendy… wait I've got a better idea come on let's go play!

Wendy: Okay ***follows Natsu outside***

Erza: You can't say Natsu isn't good with kids….. Anyway I don't care if others do it you are not them and so long as I'm around you will censor yourself around my daughter!

S.R: Okay I will start trying to keep myself under control again… But hey didn't I tell the readers that we'd have a momma Erza moment this chapter?

Erza: But this one isn't in the story so you can't count it as the moment you promised the readers.

Wendy: Momma? Daddy asked wanted me to ask if we could have some money to go get ice cream. ***gives Erza the puppy dog eyes***

Erza: …. Alright. Tell daddy to save some for me though okay sweetheart?

Wendy: Yes momma! ***goes back outside with Natsu***

S.R: We just had two momma Erza moments before the story even started!

Erza: Well then tell the story already! At least then you can give them one in the story and these can just count overall.

S.R: ***Salutes*** Yes ma'am!

**ERZA'S POV**

I have no idea how long Natsu and I had been asleep but we were woken up when we heard a loud cry from Wendy's room. Springing up the two of us used the door connecting our rooms to get to her aide sooner. Seeing the dark mage Cobra standing right at Wendy's window Natsu charged him causing the two of them to go flying away. I made my way to Wendy to check on her. Finding her scared but otherwise fine I pulled her into my arms to comfort her. After a few minutes I heard her very quietly and shyly say to me "momma- I-I mean Erza please stay with me." I pulled her a little closer in my hug and promised I'd stay with her at least until Natsu came back. After that I lowered one of my hands to her back and rubbed it in a soothing motion while telling her I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

MEANWHILE

**NATSU'S POV**

"So you like creeping into little girls rooms huh asshole?" I asked Cobra who was grinning like a mad man. "An order is an order. I was to kidnap her or at least kill a few of you once you came to defend her. Looks like you'll be the first to die!" Cobra responded before charging me. In the blink of an eye he was right in front of me slamming a right cross into my face. Even though I wasn't braced for it I didn't slide more than a foot or two. "You'll have to try harder than that! Alright I'm all fired up!" I replied before throwing a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** at him. He easily dodged my attack. "I can hear your thoughts" Cobra taunted me as I charged him once more. This time as he dodged he used his **Poison Dragon's Roar** which hit me and knocked me back a few feet. "You may be a fellow dragon slayer but you to will fall to my poison. I give it 5 minutes before you can't fight back" Cobra calls to me as recover my breath.

"I'll just have to beat you in 5 minutes or less then!" I replied after I caught my breath. I began to charge him and casting my **Fire Dragon's Claw** When I was close enough. While Cobra may have known what I was going to do he didn't move fast enough to dodge completely and I severely burned his arm rendering him unable to use his left arm. But that didn't matter to him as his counter attack **Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust** hit me in the shoulder. I knew I was going to have to get serious so I activated my **Fire Drive **which burned the poison from his attacks away. "Huh… Who knew you could counter my poison. Well that means I can get serious right?" Cobra taunted before casting his **Poison Dragon's Scales** at me. I laughed as they phased right through me. But I was slowly getting frustrated that he could hear my thoughts and react to avoid the majority of the damage I could inflict upon him. Or at least I was before I thought of screaming to disable him. Just as quickly as I thought of it I opened my mouth and let out a ridiculously loud and high pitched scream.

I watched as Cobra's hands flew to his ears as he brought his head down. Moving quickly so he couldn't recover midway through my assault I hit him with my **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**, and then reached out grabbing him by his coat and let loose a point blank **Fire Dragon's Roar**, before moving my hand to his arm and finishing him off with my **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike**. I watched as he fell unconscious from my last attack. I then picked him up and carried him as quickly as I could to the closest branch of the Rune Knights turning him in and giving the man in charge the heads up that the rest of Oracion Seis would be joining Cobra in jail soon. After that I made my way back to the room I was sharing with Erza only to find her not there. After searching for her via smell I realized she was still with Wendy and went to join them.

**ERZA'S POV**

I had been sitting with Wendy for around half an hour before she calmed down from her fear induced mini panic attack. After she had calmed down enough for me to let go I grabbed a hair brush and just sat there brushing Wendy's hair while we talked about whatever she wanted to talk about, when she asked me if we should send someone to help Natsu. "No, Natsu is fine. He's probably just trying to find the nearest group of Rune Knights to turn Oracion Seis in to." I replied nodding me head as I sensed Natsu enter the building again. A few minutes after my response, Wendy and I saw her door open to reveal Natsu. In the blink of an eye Wendy was up and jumping onto Natsu with a bone crushing bear hug. I smiled at the scene before giving Natsu a hug as well. Once we moved back and sat down on Wendy's bed he told us about what happened. After that was done he looked at me with questioning eyes. I didn't know what he was asking but I nodded my head yes hoping his plan wasn't insane.

I watched Natsu pause for a second before turning to Wendy. He said to her "Wendy I want to keep you safe okay? So please answer this question honestly. Would you like it if Erza and I protected you tonight by sleeping with us?" I smiled at Natsu even though he didn't notice. _Natsu's acting just like a real dad just for her sake. Protecting her, offering to let her sleep with us just like when a little child sleeps with their parent after a bad dream, he even carried her back earlier when she was asleep. If anyone had any doubts about if Natsu could be a father today has proved them wrong._ I thought before hearing Wendy's quite "yes" and gave her a smile showing her I was alright with it to. Because Wendy and I were already sitting on her bed and it was a large bed, Natsu just walked to one side of the bed and lay down. I leaned back until I was lying down and patted the bed between Natsu and I for Wendy to do the same. Once she had, Natsu and I both wrapped our arms around her (as well as each other) and then she was out like a light. Smiling at Natsu I kissed him goodnight, and then just because I felt the urge I kissed Wendy's forehead goodnight as well before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

S.R: AWWWWWWWWWW that was soooooooooo cute!

Natsu: Cute! CUTE?! I was going for heartwarming dammit!

Erza: *beats the snot out of Natsu* NO CURSING IN FRONT OF WENDY!

Wendy: Huh? what's cursing?

Erza: *Pats Wendy on the head* Don't worry about it sweetie.

S.R: Erza... that was adorable.

Erza: I try. Now then shouldn't you be telling the readers to review now?

S.R: Eh, I've kinda stopped worrying about it. I mean the reviews are nice and all but why should I have to wait for others to tell me to write more when I already have the next few chapters at least started (only one is finished but its not the next one). So if you want to review go a head and review. If not okay that's cool, but don't complain if I take 5 months for an update (I'm kidding I wouldn't take that long without giving a heads up). From now on the updates are when I feel like it, it doesn't matter how many reviews I get the chapters will be up when I'm good and ready for them to be up. OH and I completely forgot about the references I was going to up in here so DON'T YELL AT ME FOR NOT FINDING ANY REFRENCES I FORGOT THEM AND DECIDED TO POST THIS ANYWAY!


	12. Chapter 12

S.R: I love how we only got one review on the last chapter but had it called Kawaii like three times.

Wendy: Sir, what's kawaii mean?

S.R: It means cute or adorable.

Erza: I think it also means loveable.

Natsu: Probably, but in our case I'm going with it means cute. Hey Sir, I like the current cover picture for us but could you find or make one of that scene? I think that'd be awesome.

S.R: Possibly. But I think it's time we move on to the story so… yeah.

**ERZA'S POV**

Natsu, Wendy and I all woke up at the same time. "Morning Natsu, morning Wendy" I chirped to them as I slowly stood up and stretched. Natsu said morning as well before stretching like me. Wendy just yawned as she stood up and then hugged Natsu, then hugged me. "Thank you for saving me and staying with me last night" she said after she let go of me. We told her it wasn't a problem and that we'd do it again if she wanted, before we left to get changed into fresh clothes. Once that was done we met up with everyone else for breakfast.

"Jura, Ichiya, we have to change a few things from our plan. Last night Cobra tried to kidnap Wendy but I stopped him and beat him." Natsu mentioned after we had finished eating. He looked at me and nodded before asking Wendy if she wanted to start learning some new spells. After she eagerly agreed and followed Natsu out I explained what I knew of last night to everyone else. "That's wonderful news. Now Natsu doesn't have an excuse to not help me fight Brain" Jura spoke and he seemed a bit more relieved that he wouldn't have to fight alone, unfortunately I had to dash that hope "That's where you're wrong. Natsu will be guarding Wendy seeing as how they still want her. She only has one attack spell, which is why Natsu and Gajeel should guard her; they can teach her new spells and help her grow stronger."

After arguing about it and a few other details we finally agreed on the changes to the plan. Natsu, and Gajeel would protect Wendy. The Trimens would take out Angel. Ichiya was to fight Hoteye. Gray, Lyon, and Sherry could take out Racer. Jura would fight Brain, and I would fight Midnight. Agreeing on that plan we all set out to do our jobs, but only after Hibiki used his Archive magic to link us with Natsu and Gajeel so we could report in the results of our fights. We decided to split up and search for Oracion Seis anyway even though we had not found their base. The reason being the dragon slayers all smelled more people in the forest than just Oracion Seis, which means they brought the dark guilds that work under them to the forest as well. If we could stir up enough trouble for them maybe one of the remaining 5 Oracion Seis would move to find out why.

Roughly an hour after I started wreaking havoc on the small fry dark guilds that had come with Oracion Seis, I sensed a familiar and powerful presence. I finished off the last few dark guild mages and made my way towards the presence. Hiding behind a tree I peeked out into the clearing I sensed the power in, hoping to confirm my target. I smiled when I saw it was Midnight. Thinking a quick surprise attack would work I stuck with my **Hearts Kreuz** armor. Jumping out and swinging my sword I was surprised to find I had missed. Quickly spinning on the spot I swung for him again only to miss.

Midnight smiled as he spoke "The legendary Titania. You will be a fun opponent to destroy. Try not to die too quickly though." I just re-equipped a larger sword and swung again. I still missed but as I watched I saw a reflection in the air around Midnight. I hoped back from him before asking "Your magic is reflection magic. You can reflect any attack right?" Midnight's smile grew even wider as he said "You really are impressive, figuring out my magic that quickly. Yes, I can reflect every attack. But that's just my defensive abilities." As he finished speaking I felt my armor squeezing tighter on me. Thinking quickly I re-equipped into my **Robe of Yuen**, hoping its elasticity would prevent him from attacking me like that again. Midnight smiled and used his magic on my armor once more, trying to control it into strangling me. I just re-equipped a few swords and launched them at him. I noted that he had to actually dodge my swords that time.

After noticing that I realized he can't use his magic defensively and offensively at the same time. I laughed to myself as I summoned an even greater amount of swords that I again sent flying at him. Midnight choose to switch to defense rather than dodge the swords this time. So I charged him swinging the spear that was re-equipped with my robes and faked a swing at him, and punched hopping I threw him off guard. Surprisingly it worked. I watched him fly away from my fist and crash into a tree. He groaned as he stood up. He attempted to make my robe strangle me once more and I repeating myself with the previous number of swords I had summoned attacked once more. He didn't switch from attacking me choosing instead to dodge my swords. Unfortunately for him, I had thrown my spear when he wasn't looking and caught him in the shoulder with it. He spun from the hit and ended up taking a sword to the knee as well. What surprised both of us though was the fact the sword pinned his leg to the ground and held him in place long enough for another sword to go through his other knee.

Realizing he was caught I called out to him "You lose. Keeping attacking me with your magic and I can finish you with more swords. Switch to defense and I can take you out myself." I called hopping I could hit him again with my fist. I watch Midnight panic a little before he gave up attacking me. "You can't beat me when I'm defending myself. I'm calling your bluff" he responded. Choosing to ignore him I charged at him swinging my spear in a one handed diagonal swing upward as I followed up with a fist. He deflected my spear and I slammed my fist into his solar plexus hard enough for him to spit up blood. "I wasn't bluffing." I spoke as he fell forward and limp. I carried Midnight to the nearest Rune Knight prison, following Natsu's directions to get there. Once I turned him in I decided to head back to our base and report in, completely forgetting that Hibiki had linked us all with his archive magic.

**NATSU'S POV**

Gajeel and I spent around 4 and a half hours teaching Wendy the motions behind the basic dragon slayer attack spells, knowing that she had to incorporate the magic herself in order to fully learn the spell. The only reason we stopped was that we heard her stomach rumble. Making our way inside, we decided Happy and I would be the chef's for lunch. After cooking a simple cheese pizza for Wendy, and Carla, we made a pizza with bacon, sausage, and peperoni for us and Gajeel. While we ate I saw the largest smile on Gajeel's face I've ever seen, and realized that he probably wouldn't admit it but Gajeel was having a lot of fun teaching Wendy. We were going to get right back to practice after lunch but Wendy began yawning and we agreed to let her take a nap. While Carla and Happy (who followed only to talk to Carla) tucked her in for a nap I chatted with Gajeel. "She's a special kid, getting training from both of us" Gajeel said.

I nodded as I spoke "But you had fun teaching her, don't deny it I saw the smile." He just grinned at me before saying "Yes I did. It was like uh…. Not quite brother and sister considering I am just barely old enough to be her dad. It felt more like I was an uncle to her. Granted if that's the case you'd be her father." I nodded and told him about her words last night when I put her to bed, to which he just said to be careful I don't let her wrap me around her little finger. I snorted and said we all need to be careful of that. We then spent the entire time she was napping just enjoying the day and hanging out as if we were brothers. After she woke up we went back outside and instead of training we just played with her, since she was still just a kid. We were still playing when Erza came back. "I beat Midnight and decided to come back. I see the three of you are getting along well" She spoke to us as she smiled. I grinned mischievously to Gajeel who figuring out what I was about to do gave me a thumbs up.

I looked back at Wendy over my shoulder as I shouted "Hey Wendy, look momma's home" only to watch her race over to Erza and glomp her screaming "momma your home!" We saw Erza's confusion before she smiled and played along saying "Hi sweetie. Have you been a good girl today for daddy?" Wendy nodded and chirped a yes before skipping over to Gajeel and touched him while saying "tag your it". She then ran with Gajeel playful chasing after her. Erza walked up to me and before she could ask what that was about I said "We stopped training and she wanted to play house so Gajeel's the uncle, I'm the dad, and we just decided to make you the mom when you walked up." She smiled at me as she whispered in my ear "You have such a good way with kids, that I think you'd be an amazing dad." I wrapped my arms around her before whispering back "Only if you'd be the mom."

* * *

S.R: Excuse me while I go melt into a puddle from adorableness overload. *melts into a puddle* okay Now I would like to say "foreshadowing out the wazoo" in that last paragraph there. I'm not telling what wasn't foreshadowing though so :P


	13. Chapter 13

S.R: So… I don't want to put the other Oracion Seis battles in here because I don't want Natsu or Erza (or Wendy for that matter) to fight them since they've already had their battles. And since I'm not changing point of view away from any of them the other fights aren't in this story. As such there is a time skip.

Natsu: I'm cool with that but don't you think you could explain what happened in the time we skip?

S.R: So…. Recap it?

Natsu: Yep.

S.R: Easy. (MUST READ THIS TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE TIME SKIP!) After Erza got back she decided to relax by playing with Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel (who claims to have kept playing because Wendy wouldn't let him stop). While they played the others returned and explained what they did after the group split up. Every member of Oracion Seis had been beaten and turned in. Except for Brain, as Jura defeated him and then was distracted by a dark guild that managed to rescue Brain without Jura's noticing until after they had fled. The legal guild mages decided to call it a night and search for him the next day. However the next day Brain had lost control over his second personality Zero. As Zero he found Nirvana and activated it. Natsu and the others decided to stop Nirvana before taking down Zero (they found out about the split personality via a dark guild they defeated while searching for him).

Erza: Is that where we're picking up?

S.R: Yup. But there are some slight differences in this story compared to anime/manga.

Erza: and that is?

S.R: the 6 Lacrima in the legs don't need to be destroyed at the exact same time. Also Wendy doesn't destroy one. She goes with Erza. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jura, and Ichiya all destroy one (with the Trimens accompanying Ichiya, Lyon and Sherry accompany Jura to his as well). As such there is no Jellal (I don't really like him anyway so…).

Natsu: So we're good now right?

S.R: Yes we're good. Oh and if people were paying attention in the First chapter I mentioned that Natsu had 3 different kinds of fire dragon slayer magic's, and 2 different earth dragon slayer magics. I did not forget about that It's just he hasn't come across an enemy that has required them to be used. As such he is the only one that knows about them.

Erza: But you just told us so now we know.

S.R: I was meaning inside the story Erza. Anyway because Jellal isn't here Natsu won't be going Dragon Force (I also said he had mastered it but he hasn't realized that he can do it at will yet so until I have him realize it there will be no Dragon Force at will) And instead of Mystogan using his real name when he was with Wendy he still was using Mystogan as a name (because I hate Jellal and don't want to type his name again).

Natsu: Oh well. It just means I'll be really strong when I can use it at will. Now can you hurry up with the story?

S.R: Okay. Beginning story now.

**NATSU'S POV**

"We have to stop him. But we also have to stop Nirvana. Luckily my archive magic has scanned Nirvana and just made a map and explanations for everything here. There are 6 Lacrima that need to be destroyed to stop it." Hibiki said shortly after we climbed onto Nirvana. We all quickly decided who was going to what Lacrima. Thankfully with my sense of smell I claimed the Lacrima that Zero was at. I decided to destroy the Lacrima as collateral damage from our fight. Why do I want to fight him? I want another good fight like I had with Cobra.

I walked into a chamber like room only to have to jump to dodge a fist. "Not bad. Not bad at all but I still have to kill you." I heard Zero say from what sounded like my left. But before I could move in that direction I once more had to dodge a fist. Only this time it came from above, and caught my foot when I flipped away. The hit to my foot made me spin while I fell but I quickly recovered. I then unleashed my fire dragon slayer magic in the form of intense flames creating a circle with a diameter of roughly 10 feet around me preventing Zero from attacking me physically. Zero decided to get serious and start using his magic, since he cast his spell **Dark Capriccio**. I didn't move and instead let the flames around me block the attack, before letting them dissipate as I charged Zero and attempted to hit him with my **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. Knowing he probably could and would dodge the iron fist I followed it with an upper cut **Earth Dragon's Stone Fist** from my other hand. Zero leaned forward under my iron fist to dodge like I thought he would and took my stone fist to the chest. The force from my upper cut lifted him off the ground for a few seconds. Quickly taking advantage of that I used my **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow** and brought my elbow down into his back. I then unleashed a point blank **Fire Dragon's Roar** on him and watched Zero fly into the wall.

He recovered quickly and cast his **Dark Rondo** three times in rapid succession, seemingly forgetting that my flames would burn the attacks away. Once I had dealt with his attacks I looked around the room for him but couldn't find him. I managed to take a few steps to look around the room before the entire room shook, with the floor breaking apart underneath me. I realized Zero made that happen hoping to take advantage of my being caught off guard and continued to look for him. At least I did until he hit me in the back with his **Dark Rondo**. Luckily for me he held his next attack until the dust from my slamming into the ground had settled. I managed to stand and look up in time to see him cast his **Dark Wave** spell. Thinking quickly I cast my **Fire Dragon's Roar** and jumped up, using it to cover my movements from Zero. Thinking to end the fight I silently cast my **Earth Dragon's Imprisoning Barrier**, only to have him break out of it a second later. "You're one pesky little fly! I think it's time I end this! **Genesis Zero**!" He cried out while pointing at me.

One second I was looking at him pointing at me, and the next I'm surrounded by shades that were able to sap my strength just by touching me. Knowing I had to stop them I tried to burn them away with my flames, but it wasn't working. "Huh… I haven't actually had to use anything other than my basic fire and earth dragon slayer spells since I was training with Igneel. Whelp I guess there's a first time for everything" I spoke to myself before changing my flames from my regular orange flames to pure white flames.

FLASHBACK

"Natsu these white flames I'm teaching you to wield are called Angelic fire. It is a pure and holy flame that purifies dark magic. They can cause massive damage to an opponent, BUT only if they wield dark magics. That is because they flames will purify the mage's magic which is very painful. You should never wield them against anything other than monsters, or wizards who are so corrupted by their dark magic that they could be called a monster. I say this because they are otherwise useless to you in a fight" Igneel spoke to me as he showed me the difference between the flames.

END FLASHBACK

"It's a good thing I remembered our chat about these flames Igneel. I had almost forgotten how to use them" I quietly said to myself before taking a deep breath. While I took that deep breath I built up my magic power to unleash it once I was ready. "**Angel Flame Dragon's Purifying Wave** I cried as I released the pent up magic. I then watched as the flames spread out away from me like a shockwave, and smiled as they tore through the shades, and destroyed the darkness surrounding me. I turned to Zero and saw the shock on his face as I calmly stepped forward towards him. I decided not to give him the chance to attack again and sped to his open back, before slamming my right hand into his back with an **Angel Flame Dragon's Fist of Atonement**. I watched as the force from my hit sent him flying into and trough the Lacrima powering Nirvana's leg. As Zero fell to the ground I felt the entire Nirvana stop moving so I told him it was game over for him. I then laughed to myself as I picked Zero up and left Nirvana to regroup with my friends.

By the time I had gotten off Nirvana and met up with them the Rune Knights had come to claim Zero. I turned him over before turning to my friends and smiling. "We did it!" I cheered and held my fist to the sky, with them following suite. We celebrated for a bit before traveling with Wendy back to her guild Cait Shelter, wanting to meet all of her friends that she was talking about on the way there. Unfortunately only the guild master was there when we arrived. The guild master or Roubaul as he asked us to call him thanked us for stopping Nirvana, and then explained how he is the last member of the Nivrit, which was the race that created Nirvana. He explained that not only was he a Nivrit, he was the one who created Nirvana, but regretted it as it corrupted his people and they killed each other until he was the last one standing. He even told us how he decided to wait until he met another powerful mage to destroy Nirvana but died in the process. However he told us that with his dying breath he used his magic to hold his spirit on Earthland so he could accomplish his goal.

After that explanation he told us about how a kid named Mystogan dropped Wendy off with him and begged him to take care of her. He told us that when Wendy woke up she asked him if he was part of a guild, and that he found her so adorable he used his magic to create Cait Shelter in the hopes of keeping her happy. By this point he was looking directly at Wendy and apologizing for deceiving her. He then decided it was time for his spirit to pass on and used his magic to give her one last fair well from Cait Shelter. By this point Wendy was on her knees crying her eyes out. Erza and I made eye contact before we both stepped forward and comforted her. She slowly stopped crying and asked us what she should do now that she has no guild. Erza and I said she could come with us and join Fairy Tail; we also mentioned that Mystogan had joined Fairy Tail so she could meet him again if she came with us.

Wendy with eyes still tearing up nodded her head at us when Erza asked if she'd like to join Fairy Tail. By this point it was extremely late and Wendy was emotionally drained as well as tired so I told her I'd carry her if she wanted to sleep. She thanked me for the offer but said she didn't want to be a bother. I just turned my back to her and crouched down, as I said "Wendy you're not a bother, if you want me to carry you then please hope on my back. I can guarantee you that as my friend I enjoy helping you out however I can." Wendy ended up slowly nodding before she wrapped her arms over my shoulders and laid her head on my back. She whispered her thanks to me as I told everyone it was time to go home.

* * *

S.R: You thought you were gonna get Wendy joining Fairy Tail this chapter didn't you? Didn't you? Well you thought wrong. It's because I have a plan for the Edolas arc and yes that does start next chapter (oh and I know in one of the previous chapters I said I had a few chapters worked on with one being finished. Well the finished one is the last chapter of the Edolas arc so you guys will probably get both it and the chapter before it when it comes time to upload them).

Natsu: Why are you being so cruel cutting it off like that with a somewhat ominous warning about the next chapter?

S.R: because I'm bored. :P


	14. Chapter 14

S.R: Sorry this took so long people I've been really busy between work and getting my new place set up, oh and college. Today is the only free time I've had for a while actually. (well Wednesday night from 9:30 to Thursday around 8p.m. before going and playing two 3 hour gigs.) But who cares about my free time when I have a new place. Yup I have a new house. It's kinda funny actually my best friend here at college with me is my roommate. I'm first chair bass, he's first chair cello. Why is this funny? Well his girlfriend is the first chair viola player and mine is the first chair violin player. Oh did I mention they spend more time at our place than they do at their own (cause the girls are roommates to)? Anyway enough about me, let's talk about the story now. This chapter is going to be fun for me. I liked the Edolas arc, so I decided to post-pone my split off from canon till after it. Originally this chapter was supposed to be the first fanon chapter.

Wendy: Can I ask why you like the Edolas arc?

S.R: Sure. I like the Edolas arc because you got to play a bigger role than normal (and it was you instead of Lucy. I don't like her).

Wendy: okay!

Natsu: Let's have some fun this chapter shall we?

Erza: Natsu we've got to be responsible adults. We don't have time for fun.

S.R: Um Erza…. You do have time for fun this chapter since the Edolas arc doesn't truly start till the end of the chapter.

Wendy: REALLY?

S.R: Yup. Also this takes place somewhat right after last chapter. By that I mean it's been a day (yes everyone got sleep but Wendy was still asleep when they started moving again so Natsu is carrying her still). Anyway let's go get on with the story.

**NATSU'S POV**

Erza and I were leading our group back towards Magnolia as we walked towards the train station to take a shortcut back home. However we were also talking about doing more to help Wendy because of how young she was. "Hey Natsu… What do you think of trying to adopt Wendy?" Erza asked as we talked. "I think we'd have to ask her if she was okay with that or wanted that. I mean I don't want to force her to do anything." I replied. I felt Wendy shift around on my back, before hearing her say "I'm sorry. I just woke up but was comfortable so I haven't moved yet. So I heard what you two were saying. I didn't mean to eavesdrop…. But it would mean the world to me if you two would adopt me and be my family." I nodded my head to Wendy as Erza said "Even if you didn't want us to adopt you we'd still be family Wendy. Everyone in Fairy Tail is family…. Also I'm glad you like the idea of us adopting you. When we were playing house the other day I really enjoyed it, and since then I've seen actually thought about what it would be like if you really were my daughter." Once Erza finished her reply I mentioned that I felt the same.

"Well then I will call you mama and papa from now on." Wendy said before yawning. Erza and I decided to send Gajeel and Gray back to Magnolia ahead of us, because we had to go to Crocus to register ourselves as Wendy's adopted parents. The reason we had to go to Crocus is that is where the only adoption agency in Fiore is located. While Gray and Gajeel left us at the train station Erza and I bought three tickets to Crocus so we could get there sooner rather than later. Luckily we only had to wait 15 minutes for the train and it was only a 4 hour ride, so we would be able to hopefully get through all the paper work done and spend the rest of the day in Crocus before going home.

5 AND ½ HOURS LATER

Erza, Wendy, and I were walking out of the adoption agencies building in Crocus, when Wendy's stomach grumbled. Wendy looked embarrassed but I told her it was actually lunch time anyway so it was okay for her to be hungry. I then told her even if it wasn't lunch time and she was hungry we didn't mind. I wanted her to know it was okay no matter what she did or wanted, and Erza did to so when I made eye contact with her she nodded. I was glad to know Erza was okay with me taking the day to help Wendy gain the confidence to ask, or do whatever she wants. But since it is lunch time I think I'll get us lunch first.

I quickly picked up Wendy and set her on my shoulders as I said to Erza "The princess is hungry so we must find some nourishment before she wastes away" in the most exaggerated tone I could. Both of them giggled at my attempt to make a cheery atmosphere. I then let Wendy steer me towards whatever restaurant she wanted. A short while later we were seated in Friendlys. It was a nice little restaurant that we thankfully had in Magnolia as well. After spoiling Wendy by getting her some ice cream once she was done eating Erza and I decided to celebrate the day by going to an amusement park.

(A/N: Originally I was planning to have their time at the amusement park detailed but well with how busy I've been the details of the park have been cut).

After spending roughly 8 hours at the amusement park Wendy was pretty tuckered out. As we left the park she asked me to carry her back to the train station, since we decided to sleep on the ride home. I smiled as crouched down on one knee with my back hunched and faced away from her so that she could hop on. I then stood up linked my hand with Erza's and commented out loud about how fun and successful the day had been. I felt Wendy nod her head in agreement on my back as Erza replied that she felt today was the best day since our wedding. Not even five minutes after we had left the park though Wendy fell asleep on my back. I mention this because other than the people that were too busy trying to get home before it got too dark out (yes it's summer and the sun doesn't go down till 8:30ish) everyone stopped Erza and I to mention how cute we were as a couple and how adorable our family was, which made us smile even more.

Luckily we had already bought tickets for the night train to Magnolia and it was in the station as we got there so we were able to just hop on. Erza went to stow the luggage while I went to find us a cabin so I could lay Wendy down. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, the only cabin that wasn't full had another member of our guild. He was sitting by the window on one of the benches when I walked in. I smiled to him when he turned to acknowledge my entrance before holding a finger to my lips as a signal to whisper. He looked at me confused, until I pulled Wendy off my back and sat down before laying her down on the seat next to me.

"Hey Mystogan. You're actually just the guy I wanted to see." I whispered to him before explaining what happened with Wendy. When I had finished Erza walked in to join us. She nodded her head to Mystogan before shifting Wendy to lie across our laps while she leaned on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I rolled my eyes at that and Mystogan lightly chuckled at me before telling me he was happy for Erza and I getting married and that he'd be glad to talk to Wendy when she woke up. He and I then spent two hours or so talking before we started to dose off. I don't know how long I was asleep but I do know I was woken up by the screech of the train's emergency break. I held on to Erza and Wendy to prevent them from falling out of their seats. Shortly after the train stopped a PA announcement was made stating that there was an issue with the station at Magnolia and that there would be another announcement once the engineer figured out what to do. Mystogan was also woken up by the train stopping, and we shared a look before he got up to look out the window. I watched his jaw drop for a few seconds before he began cursing to himself.

"Hey Mystogan. I think you've forgotten that as a dragon slayer I have great hearing… Mind explaining why you're cursing yourself for not being able to stop whatever it was that has happened?" I said in an effort to calm him down and learn what was going on. Mystogan took a deep breath before explaining to me that Magnolia was destroyed by something called Anima. He continued on to say that he came to Earthland from a realm called Edolas to close the Anima whenever they opened up because they destroyed this world, by turning it into chunks of Lacrima that contained pure magic and then transferred them to Edolas where they were to be destroyed in an effort to permanently bring magic back to its people. After explaining how and why he knew all of this and how he came to Earthland he apologized profusely to me for not being able to stop the Anima from destroying the whole town including the guild. I gave him a confident smile before saying Erza, Wendy, and I would travel with him back to Edolas to help set things right and return Magnolia to normal.

* * *

S.R: Let the Edolas arc begin!

Natsu: But the chapter is over and we're not in Edolas yet.

S.R: True but did you expect me to follow cannon completely?

Natsu: No, considering you haven't 100% followed cannon for anything yet. But hey I can't complain since you made my fights a lot cooler than before.

S.R: My point exactly. Now if you'll excuse me I have to at least write down my plans for the next chapter so that when I do get the free time to work on it I know what I want to do...


	15. Chapter 15

S.R: Hi guys….. Sorry it's been so long, it's just that I had some severe writers block. Well that and I'm pretty damn lazy. I've read more fanfictions than words I've typed so far since the last update I made. Though the majority of those were yesterday and the day before (I was reading for ideas and inspiration because I didn't want to go too long without giving you guys an update but as I said I did have writers block).

Natsu: Eh, who cares so long as they read the story?

S.R: I do. I know I said I'd update when I wanted to but I don't like to make people wait for months on end, because then I'd be a hypocrite (I don't like to wait that long either).

Erza: He's right Natsu. He hates waiting for others to update so why should he take forever to update and be a hypocrite.

Natsu: Because it has been a few months so he therefor is a hypocrite whether he wants to be or not… No offense Sir.

S.R: Some taken, but then again that's okay because I'm trying to make up for it here.

Natsu: Then I suppose we should get out of your way and let you get to work.

S.R: Yup….. Also because it's been a while I'm putting a disclaimer here. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OUTSIDE OF THE OC'S.

Erza: Hey no need to shout. Especially seeing as how I have Wendy taking a nap right now.

S.R: ***scratches the back of his head*** Sorry Erza, also when she wakes up tell her I said hi would ya?

Erza: Sure. Now get back to work.

S.R: Aye ma'am!

**NATSU'S POV**

Mystogan just stared at me after my declaration. He stared, and stared so I decided to leave him be and set about waking Erza and Wendy up to tell them about what happened. Thankfully all I had to do to wake Erza up was whisper in her ear that she was drooling. Unfortunately that got me smacked for lying. Wendy was trickier to wake up, especially seeing as how she was so cute we didn't want to disturb her. But we woke her up anyway. Though that took a while since shaking her, didn't work nor did loud noises. Eventually we decided to tickle her awake and it worked like a charm. Once she was up I explained to them what Mystogan had told me and my response. After that we snapped Mystogan out of his daze, and had him open up a path so that we could travel to Edolas.

**TIMESKIP TO MEETING EDOLAS'S FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

Mystogan, Erza, Wendy and I approached a building that looked so achingly familiar, that I knew it had to be the Edolas version of our guild hall. As we neared I decided to ask him "Did you bring us here to recruit them and give us familiar faces to talk to while we're here?" He nodded at me before turning his head back to the building. We walked up the steps and he knocked on the door in a special code. Mystogan then turned to the rest of us and whispered "stay out of sight and quiet out here till I give the signal, I have to explain what's going on to them first." Doing as he said Erza, Wendy and I stepped back and sat down on the bottom of the steps where we wouldn't be seen until someone came out again. Once we did Mystogan called out through the door "It's Mystogan, and I've got some important information." The second he finished speaking the door opened and he was pulled in by the Edolas version of Lucy.

Wendy, Erza and I sat on the step for a grand total of 10 minutes, and in that time I used my super hearing to listen in on Mystogan's explaination of what is going on and that he found friends from another world to help, but he made sure to argue that they do not need to fear us, especially Erza. That made me curious so I decided to ask about it when we went in. Finally after a huge argument Mystogan told them they'd see for themselves and called us in. Because of what I heard I gave Erza a nod as I grabbed her hand and squeezed it twice before standing up. It was a signal we'd agreed on to mean stay back and let me handle the talking. Erza met my eyes and nodded showing that she is agreeing to let me take the lead while we're here.

I walked through the door with Erza's hand in mine while she stood behind me and Wendy latched onto my other. I looked down at her from the corner of my eye and frowned because I forgot she was really shy when meeting new people. Before anything else happened I bent down and gave Wendy a smile before saying out loud so everyone could hear "Wendy, I know you're shy when meeting new people but you've got Erza and I here to protect you, and I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you so relax a little for me will you?" Wendy looked me in the eye and for a few seconds nothing happened, but then she gave me a small smile and told me that she trusts me as she loosened her grip on my arm. Standing back up I noticed Erza while cautious about our surroundings was still smiling at me for being able to calm Wendy down so easily.

After getting Wendy to relax I looked around and noticed that everyone was just staring at us in what I was guessing to be shock. I turned to Mystogan and asked "Why are they staring at us?" He snorted as he laughed and told me "They didn't believe me when I said that our worlds are counter parts. I told them I brought my friend Natsu, and their Lucy said I was bluffing." I laughed with him for a few seconds before turning to the Edolas Fairy Tail people and said "Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the fire dragon king, and Earthland Fairy Tail's resident fire dragon slayer, behind me is my wife Erza Dragneel, previously Erza Scarlet, and a Re-equip mage of the highest caliber. The adorable and shy little girl next to me is our adopted daughter Wendy, and she's a sky dragon slayer. Nice to meet you all."

That short introduction managed to wake them up from the daze they had fallen into seeing me. Then with Mystogan's help I managed to prove to them that Mystogan's words about another world were true and proved to them that Wendy, Erza and I could still use our magic, though we didn't tell them it was because Mystogan gave us a few pills that let us. The only problem we had was convincing them to help us save our friends. They wouldn't do it because they were scared for their lives of Edolas's Erza who just so happened to be one of the highest ranking knights under the king instead of a member of their Fairy Tail. Unfortunately for them while we were trying to get them to help us their guild hall was found by Edolas's Erza. Fortunately for us I knew how to convince them to help us. While they were panicking I asked them "If I can beat her will you help us?" Their Lucy just laughed at me and said "If you can beat her, I'll make you our guild master. But that ain't gonna happen." I gave her my signature grin before walking out. As I did I heard Wendy tell Lucy to prepare to make me guild master.

Chuckling to myself I looked right at who I was going to start calling Edo Erza. As I did she called me Natsu Dragion. Laughing, I corrected her by saying "Kinda close. My first name is Natsu, but my last name is Dragneel. I'm not from Edolas, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to apologize in advance for kicking your ass." I shifted my stance into one more suited for battle, as she howled in laughter at me. She very slowly stopped laughing before replying "After saying that I can believe you're from another world, but I don't think you'll be beating me." I just smiled at her before disappearing from sight, and reappearing right behind her. As I reappeared I turned and punched her in the shoulder hard enough to send her flying a good 50 feet. In my head I smiled when I heard Edo Lucy say holy shit.

Keeping myself on guard I waited for Edo Erza to get back up. As she did, she mumbled "looks like I may actually have to take a fight seriously for once." Deciding to make her amend that to 'Looks like I need to get serious to avoid getting beat' I charged her again before she had fully righted herself, and quickly threw a left hook, right jab, left jab, right upper cut combo that launched her up into the air. For good measure in scaring her I gave a light** Fire Dragon's Roar** that had maybe five percent of the normal power behind my roar. After that I backed off and let Edo Erza catch her breathe. "You're tougher than you look, but if that attack is the best you've got your going down" she said before running at me while re-equipping two swords. I dodged her attacks, for a few minutes before reaching out and catching both her arms and locked them in place with mine.

"That was a warning, you weren't taking me seriously and if I hadn't been kind enough to warn you, you'd be out cold right now" I commented before lifting her off the ground and throwing her over my back head first to slam her into the ground again. I let go and jumped back just in time to avoid a kick to the groin. Smiling calmly I dodged, blocked and redirected her attacks for a few more minutes before growing bored. So I suddenly and without warning let her get a slash in on my arm, but quickly heated my body to cauterize the wound around the blade. Then I lashed out with a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**, followed by a **Fire Dragon's Talon**, and finished the attack off with a **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike**. Unfortunately she was still standing after that, but was in a daze. I pulled her sword out of my shoulder and bent it until it was useless. By this time she had recovered and was staring at me like a school girl would at her crush. Thankfully I noticed that and quickly finished the fight with a** Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**. I then proceeded to lay her down while whispering in her ear "I'm married so, I do have to apologize for making you get a crush on me."

Wendy came running out of the building while shouting at me "I told them you'd win daddy!" I just crouched down and caught her when she got to me, while smiling to myself as I heard several of Edo Fairy Tail's people hit the floor in shock. I let Wendy wrap her arms around my neck before I picked her up and walked back into the building. As I did I looked at Erza and asked "What's so surprising to them? Did I not calm Wendy down earlier when we came in just like a father would?" Erza just chuckled before saying "I think they are trying to figure out if you are old enough to be a dad firstly. Which shouldn't matter in my opinion." I nodded in agreement, before sitting down and putting Wendy in my lap while I re-cauterized my shoulder, while both Wendy and Erza chewed me out for letting her hit me so easily. By the time they were done, Edo Fairy Tail recovered. "Well I'm a woman of my word; you are the guild master of our Fairy Tail. We will do whatever you say now" Edo Lucy stated while standing in front of me.

* * *

S.R: Again I am sorry for making you guys wait so long, but I've been busy, and in the few days of downtime I over these last few months I was stuck. As I'm sure many people know and can attest to Writer's Block is real, it can be nasty, and it is very cruel at times. But I fought through it to give this chapter to you guys. I know it probably sucks but, unless you want me to take it off and spend another 3 or 4 months working on it, this will be the best you get... Also Happy New Year people.

Natsu: Didn't you have something you wanted to say to one of the reviews from a while back?

S.R: Oh yeah, I mean I responded to it in a pm, but I feel like other people may have noticed it to but just didn't point it out... Well a while back someone (**SkyDragon02**) pointed out that I haven't put any quotes in Like Natsu's ever so famous line "I'm all fired up!" I told them that was because this is an AU they haven't gotten their monikers yet and hadn't come up with their catch phrases. Well I would like to formally announce that will be happening either next chapter or the one after that for Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel (it depends on where I stop canon wise at the end of the next chapter).

Natsu: There's a fire in my belly now!


	16. Chapter 16

S.R: Hello everyone. Just in case you guys only read this story and not everything posted on my account, I'd like to say This is no longer the only story being worked on for my account. The reason being my girlfriend has decided to write as well. However at the moment she's only working on stories for the anime Campione! (yes the exclamation point is part of the show name). As such if you guys followed me or favorited me for my Fairy Tail stuff you'll be getting more notifications than normal because she has a little more free time than I do so she works on more fanfictions than I do.

Natsu: Anything else you want to say?

S.R: I'm leaving out the Exceed, namely because I I've already started working on my fanon arcs and want to get to them sooner rather than later. In other words I'm shortening the Edolas arc… Other than that I don't think there's anything else I want to say.

Natsu: Okay. Just wanted to give you the chance to say something before dedicating yourself to making this chapter kick-ass.

S.R: Maybe it'll be kick-ass I'm having a bit of trouble deciding were to end this chapter. I've already decided next chapter is when you guys go back to Earthland but I'm trying to decide if I want your fight with Faust in this chapter or the next. Anyway I think you should leave now so that I can get to work.

Natsu: Aye, Sir!

**NATSU'S POV**

"Well I'm a woman of my word; you are now the guild master of our Fairy Tail. We will do whatever you say now" Edo Lucy said to me. Nodding my acceptance I asked to hold a war council with Mystogan, Erza, and whoever Edo Fairy Tail put forward as the strategist. Noticing Wendy yawn out of the corner of my eye I suggested she go take a nap and asked them to keep an eye on her for me while we were planing.

The war council ended up being Me, Mystogan, Erza, and Edo Lucy. Mystogan began the meeting with the suggestion of him nominating me as his champion to fight for him in a duel for the crown, since he was the exiled prince. Erza was all for it as we didn't want to start an all out war and risk harming innocents. I tried to tell him if his challenge was accepted I'd do it, but before I could speak Edo Lucy told us, that'd be a no go since roughly 2 hours before we arrived in Edolas the king announced that he had acquired a large amount of lacrima he was planning to destroy to release magic back into the world. She went on explaining that because of this the entire castle was on lock down and because of that even if we were to get to him to challenge him, we'd be too exhausted to actually fight and win especially if the king used his trump card the Dorma Anim.

While I knew I'd still be able to win due to a few secrets that no one but me knew, I still sided with Edo Lucy. Though that was probably because I remembered Mystogan's explanation on the Anima. Realizing that the lacrima the king was refering to was made up of Magnolia, I decided we'd free them from the lacrima and then using Mystogan's special pills we as a guild would rampage enough to stop the king. With that I began formulating a plan.

***FLASHBACK***

"We have come up with a plan. This plan is going to have several groups. Group one will stay here and keep an eye on Wendy, while waiting for a signal, from Edo Lucy. I want Wendy here because her dragon slayer magic specializes in healing, so I'm keeping her back and safe until we need her. The second group will be causing distractions all over the Royal city, moving quickly and effectively. The distractions are to draw troops away from the lacrima. The last group will be with me freeing everyone from the lacrima" I announced.

After my orders were given we split into groups just like I wanted. The lacrima attack force was going to be me, Mystogan, and Edo Lucy (so she could give the signal). The distraction team was made up of just Edolas Fairy Tail members. I left Erza in charge of the group staying with Wendy. The reason for that being they were also holding Edo Erza back and preventing her from ruining our plans.

***END FLASHBACK***

That was what went through my mind back when I explained the plan. Now, after freeing the others of Fairy Tail and using Mystogan's special magic pills on them we had done fairly well in getting to the king. The reason we went towards the king is after freeing the others I sat down and talked with gramps about a plan of action. He said now that my goal was accomplished we should help Mystogan with his. Anyway We made it to the throne room with plenty of power left, so we figured it would be safe enough for Mystogan to challenge his father. What we weren't expecting was for him to put some conditions forth before he accepted.

His conditions were 1. He chose the battle field. 2. Mystogan's champion had to have some form noble blood in them (meaning whoever he chose had to be a relative of royalty). And 3. Neither side was allowed to kill the other. I could understand him wanting as many advantages as he could get so his first condition was fine. The second condition didn't really bother me as Mystogan could chose me or even Wendy as his champion due to our dragon parents being of the King class rank among dragons. My only guess for the last condition is that if we lost he wanted us to power lacrimas for him so killing us was bad, and since he can't kill us it wouldn't be an honorable battle if we could kill him.

I thought over his conditions for a minute or two before nodding to Mystogan and telling Edo Lucy to send the signal. "Alright then father. I agree to your conditions. As it will take time for you to prepare I will take this time to choose a champion" Mystogan announced as we prepared to leave and meet up with the group that was guarding Wendy. Once we did Wendy gave us all a once over with her healing magic before sitting down in my lap as I was talking with Erza. As she most people went quiet. Looking at Erza I winked before saying "You know, for Edo Fairy Tail they shouldn't be surprised, I mean we told them about this when we met them. As for our Fairy Tail, didn't Gray and Gajeel tell you guys we'd be coming back with another person after doing some paperwork?" Gray and Gajeel both nodded at me as if confirming they told the others, so I just turned my head to watch the others realize what kind of paperwork we did. One by one I saw their eyes widen in realization. "Well…. This calls for a party when we get back" Makarov shouted, while smiling in approval.

* * *

S.R: So yeah... I'ma end it there namely because it just seems fitting to end it right there and then get into the real fight next chapter. Ah who am I kidding I'm just drawing a block on the fight with Faust and Dorma Anim. I don't want to make it seem ridiculously easy but I also don't want to go over the top and show off the whole bag of tricks I have planned for Natsu just yet so I don't want to make it too hard either. Anyway I've got a bit more free time here for the next few months so you should be getting a few more chapters from me before May. But please don't hold me to that.


	17. Note to the readers

S.R: Hi guys. So as you may have read if you bothered to read me talking to myself at the end of the last chapter. I've kinda hit a block with writing the fight against Faust. So I've been reading some other fanfics trying to get some ideas, and boy have I gotten some. The problem is the ideas I've gotten have nothing to do with the fight. These ideas are for some other stories, and well they aren't leaving my head. To help with that I've started writing them down, and so I figured "eh, what the hell let's ask the people". So I've got a poll up right now. Do you guys want me to keep working on one story at a time or should I follow my girlfriends example and work on multiple stories at once? Please go vote on the poll, since as soon as the next chapter for this story is up I'll be closing the poll.


	18. Chapter 17

S.R: Hi everyone thanks for the votes on the poll if you voted. And if you didn't vote well… Better start running as Erza's hunting you down now.

Natsu: While she's out "working" I think I'll teach Wendy how to play pranks on people.

Wendy: But doesn't mommy always hit you when you pull pranks daddy?

Natsu: Just because she hits me,doesn't mean she'd hit you for doing it. She'd probably just scold you, and then beat me up for teaching you.

S.R: As touching as this moment is can you two leave so that I can tell the story already?

Wendy: Sure! Come on daddy let's go get some ice cream!

Natsu ***chuckles*** Sure thing sweetie. ***let's Wendy grab his hand and pull him out the door***

S.R: Now that they're gone, let's get to the story yeah?

**NATSU'S POV**

After gramps annouced that we'd party when we got back to Magnolia, I handed Wendy over to Erza before saying I was going to go talk to Mystogan about what to expect from the Dorma Anim. Unfortunatly for me by the time I had walked over to him, Faust's messanger appeared in the room saying "Exuse me I was sent to inform you that the king has finished preparations for the battle. If you'd please follow me I will take you there."

**TIME SKIP TO THE BATTLEFIELD **

I walked out onto the battlefield with Mystogan, feeling confident even though the king was smiling like he'd just been given his greatest wish. As we came to a stop Mystogan decided to announce loud enough for everyone who was watching (from a safe distance of course) "This is the champion I have chosen. This is Natsu Dragneel the son of the great fire dragon king Igneel." I let a my confidence manifest itself in a smirk when I saw Faust's eyes go wide. Nodding his acceptance Faust began to speak "Very well your champion has been acknoledged. I have chosen to be my own champion with my weapon of choice being the Dorma Anim… What is your weapon of choice sir Dragneel?"

Deciding to showcase my magic a bit I let it flare around me as I said "My weapon of choice is my magic, which if you'll head my warning is extremely destructive so I hope you don't mind if we destroy this place as we battle." I watched Faust pale a little at the amount of magic I was showing, but he shook it off before climbing into the Domra Anim. Mystogan nodded at us as we both told him we were ready to fight. Mystogan then gave the signal to begin and jumped away to safety.

Faust and I began circling each other as I sized up the Dorma Anim. Realizing the metal it ws made of was adamintium, an extremely rare, and special metal I knew this just got a lot harder than it should be. As we circled each other I casually commented "well this fight just got a lot tougher. Adamintium is one of the few metals I can't out right melt in five minutes or less, thanks to its high magic resistance." Faust, thinking he had the advantage now due to my admitance tried to crush me under one of Dorma Anim's arms. I just used my left arm to block the attack. Laughing at his attempt I threw my arm up, shifting the Dorma Anim's balance point causing it to fall. "Luckily enough Igneel taught me how to ignore that riesistance, and pierce straight through this stuff." I commented as I cocked my right arm back, before throwing my fist fowrard, casting my **Fire Dragon's Destructive fist**.

While my magic was canceled out by the Adamintium's magic resistance my fist still hit with enough force to punch straight through the metal. I heard the gasps from everyone as they saw me pull my arm out of the hole created from my attack. Smirking up at Dorma Anim's head, which is where I assumed the control center was I gave a quick two fingered salute. As I did that Faust made to attack me once more this time using two limbs in a sweeping motion so as to trap me. Thinking this would be easy I jumped over both limbs, but as I did Faust yelled out **Dragon Rider Missiles**. Unfortunatly for me I couldn't just dodge the attack that was aimed head on. The reason I couldn't dodge is if I did the missiles had enough power to keep going and hit the audience.

Faust realizing I wouldn't let the people watching get hurt launched volley after volley of the **Dragon Rider Missiles**, but thanks to my quick thinking I didn't have to worry about taking the attack head on again. I quickly cast my **Fire Dragon's Flame Wall** between the audience and the two of us. Trying to take advantage of the opening I gave him Faust used Dorma Anims attack **Dragon Blast Eruption** followed by its **Dragon Rider's Roar**. I was quick enough to use my **Earth Dragon's ****Imprisoning Barrier** on myself to ward off the brunt of the attacks. My barrier was destroyed causing a large cloud of dust to obscure everyone's vision from seeing me. Knowing Faust was feeling confident after that I decided to shatter his hopes.

Using the dust to my advantage I moved to behind Dorma Anim and used my **Earth Dragon's Crushing Vice** on one of its legs, completely destroying the leg. Faust made one of the arms swing at me again, so I jumped back but as I did Dorma Anim transformed using its **Dorma Anim: Black Sky** which sped its movements up enough to hit me before I was fully out of the way. Faust testing the new speed displayed by Dorma Anim attacked me repeatedly, which forced me to defend and even then a few attacks were getting through and hurting me quite a bit. Faust began pressing this advantage even harder when he saw that I was bleeding somewhat heavily.

Realizing my current speed couldn't keep up, I cast my **Flame Drive** and used my upgraded speed to get around Dorma Anim once more. Aiming for what would be the right shoulder joint I jumped up and used my **Earth Dragon's Peircing Claw**. The force from my attack completely severed the arm off and threw Dorma Anim off balance enough for me to easily avoid the wildly swinging left arm and hit the head right in the jaw with my **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**. Dorma Anim was once more thrown off balanve from my attack, except this time I knocked it down onto its back. Using a **Fire Dragon's Destructive Fist **once again, I attacked one of the eyes. I made a decently sized hole with that attack but before I could pressed the advantage further I had to dodge the left arm once again.

To dodge said arm I jumped straight up. Using my flames to propel me a little higher into the sky, I turned and cut the flames off causing me to go into a free fall. Falling head first I aimed for the eye I had hit before and used my **Earth Dragon's Spiral Horn** attack to rip through the arm blocking my way and destroy the eye completely. The shockwave from my impact however also created a large crack that ran down from the eye to the neck of the Dorma Anim.

Thanks to the destruction of the eye, I had a hole large enough for me to get through to go inside the Dorma Anim. Quickly Doing so I walked right up to Faust and said "Checkmate… Now do I win or do I have to continuing destroying this piece of junk?" Nodding his head in acceptance I reached my hand out for a handshake which he took. The two of us began to leave the battlefield. Once we got to the audience he announced my win, and handed his crown to Mystogan, while Wendy healed me up, and Erza yelled at me for not using my fire drive sooner to prevent most of the damage.

**TIME SKIP BACK TO EARTHLAND**

Fairy Tail and Magnolia were back in Earthland, and we were throwing the party that gramps had promised. I have no idea how long the party had being going but Wendy was asleep in Erza's lap and Erza was asleep with her head leaning on my shoulder. "Gehehehe we've got the perfect kodak moment right here" Gajeel said, walking up to the table I was at. I chuckled with him for a moment or two before questioning why he came over. "Oh it's simple, I kinda like the names the little squirt came up with for us while we were playing the bad guys for Mystogan. So from now on I'm calling you, Salamander. Also I talked to Laxus about our dragon slayer training sessions. He and I'll be starting tomorrow, but you need to take some time to get Wendy used to the town and the guild so we both agreed you and her ain't allowed to join us for a week or two."

I was about to argue with him, but realized he was right so I agreed that I'd get Wendy used to everything first. Gajeel then said night and left the guild hall for home. I decided it was time to leave as well and woke Erza up took Wendy from her and then we were gone. When we got home we just went straight to bed keeping Wendy with us so she wouldn't panic when she woke up.

* * *

S.R: Well that ended differently than I was planning. Originally I was going to draw out the time in Edolas a bit more by showcasing the rampage our dragon slayers went on as the "bad guys" for Mystogan, but I just couldn't do it. I hated every part of it I wrote so I just scrapped that whole section and decided to just mention it with Gajeel's comment about calling Natsu Salamander from now on. Also as a warning for the next chapter there will be a time skip. I'm thinking only a few months worth, like at most 5 months. Anyway I'll see ya'll later.


	19. Update

S.R: Hey guys Sir here with an important update.

M.R: I'm here to since this is going on all our stuff.

Both: Our computers are done for, like dead. Only reason you're getting this is we're currently using the desktop back at my/Sir's parents place to do this.

S.R: My computer is well and truly dead, and honestly it's about time anyway. I've been using this computer for 6+ years now.

M.R: I haven't had my computer quite as long but I've been using it quite a lot for the past two years to the point of as long as i'm awake its one (if i'm away I just put it on stand by) because I use it so much for everything anymore.

S.R: Anyhow, we both wanted to let you guys know that since we have no permanent computer access for a bit.

M.R: We will be back with new computers. Hopefully soon but who knows considering we're about to become extremely busy. I mean we both had to pick up a second job so that when we have to start paying off our expensive student loans we'll still have money for bills.

S.R: This does not mean you won't get updates from us until we get new computers. Oh no, we aren't that cruel. We both downloaded a word pad app to work on our phones, and the app so that we can still read and review updates on the things we like.

M.R: Now that we have all of this out of the way lets go make a few changes and updates to the profile page too.

Both: Thanks for following us and we hope to bring you more stuff sooner rather than later.


	20. Chapter 18

S.R: Hello everyone I'd once again like to apologize for not getting this to you sooner, but as stated before my laptop is dead. Any-who welcome back to this story.

Erza: I'm back to.

Wendy: Mommy! You're back from the hunting trip!

Erza: ***chuckles*** Yes, yes I am sweetie.

S.R: Okay now that Erza is back she can get Natsu and Wendy of my hair so I can tell this next part of the story. ***watches the three of them leave*** Okay people I should probably warn you, this chapter is the start of fanon and this fanon arc that I'm starting with is going to be about a family mission Natsu and Erza take Wendy on.

Gray: Hold up! Gajeel and I are supposed to be part of the team to you know?

S.R: Yes I know I said you guys would be part of the team, but I don't want to switch point of view away from Natsu, Erza, and Wendy. So you guys are part of the team but unless one of the three watches you two do something the details will be left out. Plus you went on the mission to take down Oracion Seis so yeah we know your on the same team. Besides this is just the first fanon arc, there's more to come my friend.

Gray: I supposed that argument can be used to shut me up. ***leaves***

S.R: Man he can be a diva sometimes… Also this arc is also going to be at least 3 chapters long, and I came up with the idea thanks to the story image but without Carla, since I realized that I've basically cut her and Happy from the story (for the most part. They aren't mentioned a whole lot) so yeah this is gonna be a "fucking swamp mission" (if you get the reference I will give you a cookie even though I didn't capitalize it like the source did). STORY TIME!

**ERZA'S POV**

It's been roughly 4 months since Natsu and I adopted Wendy and brought her back to the guild. We spent the first week just showing her around town and helping her get comfortable. After that we let her take small jobs in town to help her get to know the town better, but one of us was always with her due to her shyness. Eventually we decided to let her try some things around town on her own, but asked the guild to keep an eye on her and help out if need be so that Natsu and I could go back to doing jobs as well. But earlier this morning she came to us and asked if we could take her on a mission outside of Magnolia. Natsu and I talked about it before agreeing since the two of us would be there, and it was a good idea for her to start getting experience outside of town.

Though after Wendy skipped ahead of us while we were walking to the guild Natsu reminded me that she's been keeping up in what we and the guild have dubbed the "slayers routine" which was Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy training together. Though from what Natsu's told me of the conversations during the training and what the guild has told me when Natsu and I weren't around Wendy can hold her own, and in the event that she can't two very pissed off "uncles" of hers will rescue her. After chuckling to myself at the thought of Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus being siblings, I sped up my pace so Wendy wouldn't be waiting impatiently for us to catch up.

Natsu and I managed to walk into the guild hall just at the tail end of Wendy excitedly telling the master that Natsu and I were gonna take her on a mission outside of the town for once. Smiling at how she called master Grandpa, Natsu and I quickly made our way over to the mission board. Glancing over them and not seeing any that would present problems I told Natsu to pick one and then come get Wendy and I, before making my way over to the bar. I sat down on the stool next to Wendy and said good morning to everyone before telling Wendy that Natsu was picking the job. Her eyes lit up at that and she squealed in excitement.

**A SHORT WHILE LATER**

Natsu had come over to the bar and given everyone his greetings for the day before handing me the flyer for the job he chose saying he wanted both of us to agree on the mission we took Wendy on all while smiling knowingly. Smiling at how mature he was being I looked over the paper. "Wanted: a mage/group of mages to defeat the monsters that have overrun a archeology dig site inside the ruins located within the Yangoro Swamp. Known facts about the monsters: 1. They can use magic. 2. They have attacked while remaining hidden from us. 3. They have night vision and an amazing sense of smell." Thinking it over I decided that it would be okay.

Even though it sounded dangerous due to how little information we had to go on, I felt that Wendy would be fine since she's gotten to be at least an upper B class mage level from training with the other slayers. There was also the fact that Natsu was acting like he had a pretty good idea at what the monsters were. I also knew that if she couldn't handle it Natsu and I would give our lives to get her out of there safely. These were the main points I was preparing to make to master if he asked why Natsu and I were talking her on this mission as I headed up to masters office to inform him of our acceptance on this quest before he got started on his daily paperwork. After that Natsu, Wendy and I just went straight to the train station since Wendy in her excitement went and packed everything she thought she would need, and Natsu and I kept a traveling pack ready in my pocket dimension. Waving at some of the other guild members we passed on the way to the station, I couldn't help but smile and feel content with my family.

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

It had been 5 hours since Natsu, Wendy and I had arrived at the closest town to the Yangoro swamp. In that time we found the archeologists who posted the request and got a few details about the ruins before stocking up on supplies that we would need to travel through the swamp. Luckily we didn't need to carry more than a compass and a map showing the path to the ruins while we were traveling so after buying food for us I packed it into my pocket dimension with everything else we needed.

Now that we had everything we'd need I walked to the park on the edge of town where Natsu took Wendy while I was shopping. I could hear the two of them laughing together and having fun from the other end of the street the park was on. As I listened I couldn't help but smile and thank whatever god was listening for the fact that my husband is amazing with kids. I quickly reached the park and just stood there smiling as I watched the love of my life pushing our adopted daughter on the swings. I just enjoyed the peace for a bit and waited for the two of them to finish playing. Once they did however all I did was start walking towards the swamp while saying "Come, on you two I want to get there by nightfall."

* * *

S.R: Okay... I really didn't want to end it there because I felt that I owed you guys who have been following this story more since the updates are going to be even more sporadic. But this is basically the limit right now. I've been working on this for eh, 6 or 7 hours straight now just for you guys because if my computer hadn't died you'd have had it at least 2 and a half weeks ago. But I've got to stop now or I'll do some serious damage to my eyes from staring at my phone screen for too long. I hope this appeases you guys at least a little bit.


	21. Help

S.R: Guys we have a problem…. M.R and I were messing around on my ps3's crunchyroll app and found some new animes. We have been binge watching them since we got off work yesterday. We're currently only 3/4s of the way into season one of the anime Phi Brain and I don't think we'll stop till we finish season 3…. Please send help…..


	22. Chapter 19

S.R: Okay, Okay people I'm back with the next chapter here! No more mobs surrounding my place telling me I can't leave till I give you more… Seriously people put the pitch forks down and put out the torches, I'm doing what you wanted and asked for.

Natsu: What the hell are you talking about?

S.R: … Don't ask.

Erza: Fine we wont't ask. Can we get on with it though? I'm also eager to see what you have in store for the readers.

Wendy: I bet it'll be really fun and really cool!

S.R: Let's find out then….

**ERZA'S POV**

It was the second day of traveling through the swamp. Natsu, Wendy and I had been truging through the swamp for a few hours already when she had started to get tired. "Mommy, daddy can we stop soon? My feet hurt." She begged. Looking up from the map I made eye contact with Natsu who just nodded. "Sure sweetie. It's time for lunch anyway" I said as I **re-equiped **some supplies for us. We made small talk while we ate and it was mostly about the few wild and unique animals we had seen in the swamp so far. But that didn't last long and half an hour later we had finished eating and decided to put on some cooler clothes.

Wendy had put on a light pink blouse like dress, While Natsu simply removed his arms from the vest he had been wearing and let it hang around his waist before adjusting his scarf to rest a little more loosely around his neck. I just **re-equiped** into a dark purple bikini and added a hat with a band on it that Natsu had made for me just before we got married. The band was simple with the number 4 a red heart, and then a capital R. When he gave it to me he explained that he was running low on thread and couldn't stitch in the word ever so he just did the R.

Now that we were ready to start moving Natsu decided to ask Wendy if she wanted to read the map. She nodded eager to help us get to the ruins faster. "Okay Wendy here's the map" he said to her before handing me his backpack and setting her on his shoulders. Nodding to me he used his right hand to light a small fire so Wendy could see the map while he carried her. "I don't think we've got too much further to go" Wendy said as she found where we were on the map. "Alright then. Let's get a move on" was all I said in had started off with me in the lead, and every 10 minutes or so I'd look back and get directions from Wendy.

Finally after another 4 hours we had found the ruins. They sat right in the middle of a relatively huge clearing on dry land. The ground was ringed with trees that had 3 gapes that held the remains of old stone pathways. Seeing Natsu nod that the clearing was safe I made my way inside the ruins themselves. Looking around I noticed some strange runes on the walls, but I heard Wendy gasp and Natsu chuckle. Giving Natsu a questioning glance I waited for the explanation that was surely coming.

"My hunch was right. This is an old temple that was dedicated to a dragon… But there hasn't been any dragon here at these ruins in a few centuries at least" he explained but it felt like he purposely left out some info. "If there's no dragon here then what was attacking the archeologists?" I questioned as I grabed one of the brushes the archeologists had left at their comand center. Walking back to the runes I began dusting them off further for Natsu to completely read the walls.

"Well that's where this gets tricky. It could be a few wyverns have been here guarding the temple for their master, the dragon that used the temple as it's den. Or it could be a pack of drakes has moved in. I can't tell just by scent. As a matter of fact dragons, drakes, and wyverns of the same element smell the same. The only differences are their size and their magic level."Nodding my head at the explanation I finished up the dusting before walking back to the camand center that was set up and taking a seat in one of the chairs. Gesturing for Natsu to have at it with the wall I **re-equiped** a book and began my own reading. But before I looked at my book I saw Natsu beckon Wendy over, saying he wanted to test her ability to read the draconic language.

**TWO HOURS LATER (READ LIKE THE SPONGEBOB NARRATOR) NATSU'S POV**

"Very good Wendy. I see Grandeeny taught you well" I said to my adopted daughter with a huge grin on my face. She smiled back at me before asking what to do while we waited to find out if it was drakes or wyverns attacking. "Well I was kinda hopping that reading the wall out loud would attract them but since that didn't work we'll just have to sit around and wai-" I was cut off by the ground starting to shake. Fist pumping at my idea working I motioned for Erza to stay sitting and then set Wendy on her lap.

I told Erza my reasoning for that is if they didn't listen to me or notice I was speaking draconic right away they would only attack me as all of the draconic species instinctively avoid attacking children and mothers holding children. Satisfied with my quickly explained answer I turned to face the direction I felt the shakes coming from I loudly shouted in draconic "I have come to talk with whoever it is that attacked the people who were working here." Repeating myself a few times just to make sure it was heard I smiled as I felt the ground slowly stop shaking. As the shaking stopped two of the tree's seperated further and a scaley head popped into the clearing. Noting the size I was glad to find it was a wyvern since drakes have been known to be extremely violent.

"Are you the one who spoke youngling?" the wyvern asked in a suprisingly gentle tone. Noticing the pitch I realized it was a female in my head. I explained that I was a dragon slayer raised by the fire dragon king Igneel. The wyvern bowed and called me her prince. "I may be able to speak the draconic language but it has been a long time since I've spoken it smoothly enough. While I'm certain my adopted daughter can understand us I know my wife cannot. Would you be willing to speak in human tounge?"

She nodded her head and because we were talking moved forward in a slow non-threatening way to prove that she would not attack unless prevoked. Smiling I asked Erza and Wendy to come say hello. After the brief greating they gave the wyvern introduced herself as Embressa. "Considering you do not look familiar to me I'm guessing the people that were hear previously asked for someone to come deal with my mate and I?" Nodding my head I explained that they were just here to do some research and didn't know anything about the ruins. "I do appologize for scaring them but my mate and I were tasked with guarding this old den because it holds some very ancient and important documents. However as a dragon slayer you may claim them. Especially since some of the items pertain to Igneel. Not only due to the fact you inherit his title of Fire Dragon King, but aslo because his mate the Earth Dragon Queen Sedamentaria was our master and the one this temple was built for."

"I thank you for the honor you give me by allowing me access to this ancient dragon's hoard. If there is anything I can do for you and your mate please ask." I said as I bowed to Embressa. Recieving a gentle smile she only asked that we stay and give her and her mate Boldaren company for the night, and that once we leave we explain to that the ruins are now a wyvern den and that they were just defending their territory. Agreeing to those terms I sat down cross legged in front of her and just talked with her. As I sat down she called out to her mate who was just on the edge of the range I could sense and informed him of the situation. Once he heard I was raised by Igneel, he became extremely eager begging me to share stories. "I'm willing to share my stories, so sure why not" I replied and we spoke of Igneel well into the night.

* * *

S.R: Hi guys... So yeah this chapter was a slow write. I wanted to add in something draconic for this arc but I didn't want to do any fighting since most of this story is fighting. I wanted the chapter to be laid back while foreshadowing a future arc I have somewhat planned (but it'll be a while before I get to that one because I still have to add more Gajeel and Gray since they're part of the team still). So yeah this is what i'm giving you for this one. Hopefully my beta readers get back to me soon so I can have the next chapter of Soaring Dragons up by Monday. See ya next time.


	23. 2nd Note to the readers

S.R: Hey guys I have a quick question that I need answered so please check out my poll. I've done a few things for the OC's profiles for Soaring Dragons, but... There are some things I would like to explain but aren't important enough to be mentioned in the story. Not to mention some of them would make more sense being added into the profile of certain characters, namely the real characters and not my OCs.

Natsu: Examples please?

S.R: In Listy's profile I pointed out that though she is the Assistant Guild Master her true rank is only a B rank, even though she could tie in a fight with Jura. And yet Levy is an A rank in the guild even though she'd lose horrifically in a fight with Listy. It's actually kind of simple reasoning but it's not really needed info so I don't see why I would explain it in anything other than a little note added on to Levy's profile.

Natsu: yeah that makes some sense... But if you feel like it's not important then why point it out and leave it unanswered for people?

S.R: Because I'd notice that little detail, and would want to know even if it wasn't important so there's a chance the readers will to. I'm just trying to figure out if they think I should make profiles for the real Fairy Tail characters so I can put the answers somewhere. That way no one can say I didn't explain it later on. I can just point them in the right direction.

Natsu: In other words your trying to make it so people will have to read the profiles anyway to know things about the characters of Soaring Dragons?

S.R: Not really considering the OCs profiles are weak, and basic. I didn't write the profiles for people to go get a background on the OCs since the backgrounds will be tied in with the story somewhat. I just want the profiles to be a place for people to go learn the basics of the Soaring Dragons guild and it's members which include real Fairy Tail characters even though i'm planning to make some modifications to them for the purpose of the story.


	24. Chapter 20

S.R: Okay now that I've gotten a few chapters for Soaring Dragons out of the way I can actually work on this one now.

Natsu: Couldn't you have worked on them at the same time?

S.R: Technically? Yes. Truthfully? No. Because I had to focus on Soaring Dragons really hard while I was working on those last few chapters otherwise my mind would slip out of Fairy Tail mode and back into the creative chaos it was in brainstorming a Danmachi story. Anywho let's move on to the story.

**NATSU'S POV**

roughly 3 hours after I started sharing stories of Igneel with Embressa and Blodaren, I decided to actually take a look at what was in the hoard they were guarding. By this point Wendy had already fallen asleep and Erza was nodding off herself. Before I could move to light a fire for them to keep warm Embressa curled up around them. Nodding in appreciation I followed Boldaren into the ruins.

"I don't know if you'll want to take everything but I do know that Igneel once forged a sword using his scales and one of his claws. That sword is here. I don't know if he knew someday that he'd have taught a dragon slayer that could use it or if he just made it so that he could fight in a human form during the dragon civil war, but I do know that it belongs in the hands of his heir." Boldaren explained as he turned the final corner before the treasure room. Sure enough right at the front of the room was an amazing sword.

The first thing I noticed was that the sheath was made of scales that matched the same vibrant shade I was used to seeing on Igneel. Noticing a faint scent I realized I could smell Igneel on the blade. I slowly walked up to the sword feeling nolstagia overwhem me, fulling proving that Igneel had made the sword. Looking over the sword I couldn't help but notice that the sword hilt was made of gold with a few fire rubies inlayed. Pulling the sheath off I couldn't help but read the draconic runes etched onto the blade. This is the sword of the Fire Dragon King, who named it Blazing Talon. Taking it in my hands I took a few practice swings noticing it feels more like an extension of my arm than something i'm just swinging around. "I will take this blade for sure, but why don't we go through the rest of the stuff in here" I spoke as I pulled myself out of the trance I had fallen into upon noticing the sword.

**THE NEXT DAY (READ LIKE THE SPONGEBOB NARRATOR!)**

"That's the last of it. Are you sure you don't want to take all of this?" Boldaren quitely asked sounding a little tired as well. "Yeah, I don't have the space to store all of this not to mention I can't hide any of the important stuff considering I have a few friends and people I see as family that are too curious for me to be able to hide some of these things. Especially with an older dragon slayer being nearby." I responded as I finished putting the items I was taking into a large chest I could carry out. "I know the small one with you is a dragon slayer as well so you've piqued my intrest. How many dragon slayers are out there?" Boldaren questioned eagerly. "Well I know Igneel said the light dragon and the shadow dragon had taken on slayers, but I haven't met them yet. Then there's me and Wendy. Plus Gajeel the iron dragon slayer so five true slayers, but I've met two second gen slayers." I answered after a moment of thinking. Before realizing he might not know what I meant by second gen slayer and told him about how some dragons had made lacrimas that people used to gain dragon slayer magic. "The only downfall with the second gen slayers is that they don't know the history, culture or language of the dragons" I commented to him as we exited the temple. He just nodded along.

"Morning Natsu!" Erza called which snapped Boldaren and I out of our quite talk. "Morning honey" I replied back kissing her cheeck as I sat down next to her. "There were a few things in the ruins I decided to bring back with us, but I can show them to you and Wendy later. Let's get some breakfast made and wake Wendy up since we've got a nice hike back to town." I told her as I reached down beside me to shake Wendy and her sleeping bag. "It's morning sweetie time to get up" I whispered to her. Wendy slowly sat up, yawned, rubbed her eyes, yawned again and told me good morning. I swear it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Making a mental note to ask Reedus to recreate the scene when we got back to the guild I went about helping Erza make breakfast.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Erza had decided to make the trip back to town easy on me and re-equiped the chest full of things I had taken from the temple. Since she did that and our trek here was easy with her leading the way, while Wendy sat on my shoulders reading the map for us we decided to work that way once more. We had made decent progress as the path was still pretty clear from when Erza hacked a path for us. "You know we can move faster this time since the path is clear. I think if we go straight through the night we can make it back to town around breakfast so long as we keep this faster pace." Erza off handedly said over her shoulder to me as we followed the trail she had hacked for us. "Sounds like a plan" I replied knowing that I'd have to take the lead when it got dark so I could light the way.

"So Natsu… I know you want to show us the stuff you grabbed back there but could you tell me about it while we walk. The talk will help pass the time." Erza questioned me a few minutes after her comment about making it back to town by breakfast. Smiling at the idea I commented "I grabbed a few things that are supposed to be suprises for you and Wendy. I found a few documents I plan to study since they contain some special methods that reduce the amount of magic I use in my spells while increasing their power. I found a scroll I plan to give to Gajeel since it had a secret art for the iron dragon slayer."

After that I just listed some of the other items I had taken like a painting of Igneel and Sedamentaria, a book I was planning to give to the council as it explained the origin of Acnologia (hoping they'd make the information inside common knowledge), and some of the smaller artifacts that had been stored there. By the time I was done telling them about roughly half of what I decided to take from the ruins it was dark out. I heard Wendy start yawning so I slowly lowered her from sitting on my shoulders to being carried piggy back style and sped up the pace just a bit as I used one of the tricks I learned from one of the countless books I was bringing back with us to create a will-o-wisp in front of me to light the way.

* * *

S.R: Yes I know there hasn't been a lot of action in the last few chapters. It will be picking up again soon. But I had to throw in something besides constant fighting because then this story would be boring. Also more about some of the tricks Natsu will be picking up will come (with more of the tricks of course. as well as an explanation as to why Igneel didn't teach him these tricks).


	25. Chapter 21

S.R: Okay time to work…

Natsu: Which one are you working this time. Soaring Dragons or Fairy Dragons Family?

S.R: Fairy.

Natsu: Oh cool. I kinda want to know what all you've got in store for me so imma leave and you can start.

S.R: Ok.

**NATSU'S POV**

"We'll see you later at the guild Erza" I called to my wife as Wendy and I left the house to meet up with Gajeel and Laxus for our training session. We walked into the clearing at the same time as Gajeel. However we could sense Laxus not too far off. We just made some small talk, mostly Wendy telling Gajeel about the mission while we waited for Laxus to show. Wendy didn't say anything about what I had brought back with me, but she did tell him I grabbed some things. Just before Gajeel could ask what I picked up, Laxus appeared in our clearing.

Greeting him we went about stretching before moving on to our normal routine, Laxus taking some one on one time with Wendy to help with her magic and Gajeel and I took turns working on new spells and techniques that we had been working on. After an hour we traded partners with Wendy and Gajeel working on her defense and his speed, while Laxus and I worked on our hand to hand skills. We worked in these pairs for a hour then switching workout buddies one last time. This round Gajeel and Laxus had a spar with magic, while Wendy and I worked on her strength and my magic reserve, meaning I had to use my magic to block or dodge her attacks instead of following my insteads and dodge out of the way with my physical capabilities. Finally after another hour we sat down for a break.

"I didn't get the chance to ask earlier but how'd your mission go?" Laxus asked as he leaned back against one of the few trees still alive that ringed the clearing we were in. I chuckled as Wendy immediately told him the story and prepared to reveal one of the new tricks I had been working on during the walk back to Magnolia. Once her story was over both Gajeel and Laxus looked at me in wonder of what all I brought back. Smiling at them I tilted my head and snapped. As the sound dissapated a dull glow appeared on the ground in front of me, while the temperature around the clearing began rising a few degrees. After a few seconds I calmly stated "**Fire Dragons ****B****urning ****C****all**". Once I closed my mouth the temperature stopped climbing and the glow began to fade, revealing an old worn out chest.

I began bowing dramatically as Wendy called me amazing repeatedly, before chuckling to myself at how easy it was to do. "Cool trick. I take it that chest has the crap you grabbed?" Gajeel inquired as his nose started twitching. "Yes and your nose isn't decieving you. I found a scroll written by Metalicana. Once I saw his name I put it aside for you so I don't know what's written in it. Since you actually know your draconic history feel free to dig through this stuff while I explain some of them to Laxus" I commented smiling happily at the eager expression on his face once he heard Metalicana's name.

Gajeel did as I suggested with Wendy looking over his shoulder, while I filled Laxus in on the more important things I had found. "Hey Salamander… Is this sword what I think it is?" Gajeel asked holding out Blazing Talon with wide eyes. I noticed Laxus look at it before his eyes widened as well. "I think you already know the answer" I commented with a nod. "The magic I feel rolling off this thing in waves is amazing. It feels so simmilar to yours but so much more potent." Laxus chimed in. Nodding my head once more I slowly packed everything back into the chest except the sword and recast my **Fire Dragons Buring Call**. "I know. I also intend to give this sword to Erza but I I decided to wait a bit so I could charge the flames in it with my own." I started before explaining that after I do so she could send a small portion of magic into the blade making her magic mix with mine as a way of calling for me. "I red about this in one of the books I found and decided to make it possible just in case we get seperated and she really needs the help." I finished my comment.

Nodding at that Laxus stood back up before declaring our brake over and saying we needed to get back to work. This time around we decided to have a group spar stating that for the first half an hour we couldn't use any magic. For the next half an hour we could only use magic to block or dodge attacks. Then we'd get half a hour to go all out. After an hour and a half passed we gave ourselves fifteen minutes of just blocking and dodging attacks with magic, and another fifteen minutes with no magic what so ever to end the spar. Taking a small break for each of us to get a drink we did fifteen minutes of stretching before racing back to the guild hall for a late lunch.

As we walked into the guild hall I immediately spotted Erza. Calling for her I motioned to meet her in one of the side rooms for a quick moment. As she shut the door behind us I spun on my heels so that I was facing her while holding Blazing Talon in my outstretched arms. She gave me a weird looks as she took the sword from my hands. Once it left my hands completely I saw her confusion change to awe as she felt the power in the sword. "This was in the hoard back at the ruins. Igneel made it… I was planning to give it to you but then I found a small section in one of the books about its secret ability." I told her as I once more explained the sword. The moment I finished speaking she attached the sheath to her armor and threw her arms around me in a crushing bear hug, before slowly bringing her face closer to mine as she tilted her head to the side. Taking the invitation I kissed her lovingly as he grip loosened enough for me to slip my arms away from my sides and around her to return the hug.

* * *

S.R: Just incase you guys don't remember back in chapter 17 I had Gajeel tell Natsu he was going to start referring to him as Salamander because he liked the nicknames the squirt (A.K.A. Wendy) came up with for them while they played bad guys for Mystogan in Edolas. Though I didn't actually do the scene (I had a hard time writing it so I just had Gajeel reference what happened).


	26. Chapter 22

S.R: Hi guys. Sorry about the delay, I've been working on other things. Some of those things you may like to know are coming soon (Like no more than a week after this chapter goes up). **WARNING: there is a scene I really didn't want to write in this one. If it had been another character I wouldn't have an issue with it but I wanted to make something personal to Natsu ****so he'd reveal the third Fire Dragon Slayer magic form he has****. ****Please forgive me for doing what I did to the character it happened to, ****I apologize in advance****. **Also this will be a longer chapter because I just started typing and typing and typing.

**NATSU'S POV**

"Alright listen up brats!" Erza and I heard as we walked back into the main room of the guild hall. Turning our heads towards the banister on the second floor we saw Gramps standing on it about to make a speech. "I have been approached by the council. They've put together a competition for the guilds and want us to participate…. Normally I wouldn't care but they're giving the winning guild 30 million jewels. I want you all to get ready, because we're gonna win not only for the money but to prove once more that Fairy Tail is the number 1 guild in Fiore!"

Everyone began to get excited and pumped, before falling silent at the knock on the door. Gramps called out for the person to enter and we all saw that it was a messenger frog from the council. "I've been sent to inform you of the rules of this competition. Rule 1. Each guild participating can enter a team of five plus one stand in that may be swapped in at any time. Rule 2. Any guild caught interfering with another will be disqualified. This also includes antagonizing a non participating member. Rule 3. the guild masters may not be on the team due to master Makarov being the only guild master to also be a Wizard Saint. Rule 4. For safety reasons only A and S class wizards may participate. Rule 5. Each member may only participate once in an event. Though all fights are predetermined the day before."

"So we can't choose when to participate?" Gray asked curiously. "You may choose when you participate as the fights are separated from the events." the frog answered him. After waiting a few moments just in case anyone else had a question the frog announced "When you inform the council of your team selection they will notify you of the time and location for this even that will be known as the Grand Magic Games" and left. Gramps put a hand to his chin and thought a minute before saying "The team will be Natsu, Laxus, Erza, Mira, Gray, and Gajeel with Juvia as the stand in. I want you to stay in town training for these Grand Magic Games.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

"Are you sure master?" Erza asked Gramps as he announced that only the guild members participating in the Grand Magic Games and himself would be going to Crocus for the games. He nodded at her before explaining the council decided to air the competition live so there would be no reason for the whole guild to go, and then mentioned the council is paying for the hotels so we can only take the number of people they're willing to pay for. "But what if we pay for a room or two ourselves?" Erza questioned trying to get it set up so that Wendy could go with us. "I don't mind if you do that" was Gramp's reply.

"Erza are you sure you want to take Wendy with you? I mean Crocus is a big place and since your participating you won't be able to keep an eye on her." Macao asked knowing Wendy was the reason behind Erza's questioning. She just nodded her head in response before smiling down at Wendy who was taking a nap in her lap. I gave my wife a knowing smile as to the biggest reason she wanted to keep Wendy close. Lately she'd been having nightmares of when she woke up all alone after Grandeeney left.

"It'll be fine Macao. So long as she doesn't leave the city I'll be able to know where she's at and you know as well as we do that she won't get into trouble since she's so well behaved." I commented deciding to keep Wendy's nightmares a secret from the guild so they don't smother her (**A/N:** she gets enough smothering from Natsu and Erza). Gramps turned around to finish signing the last few pages of paperwork he had to do before we could leave, so I picked Wendy up out of Erza's lap and got the three of us ready to go. Once Gramps finished his work we left the guild hall for the train station.

Thankfully the train was mostly empty so we had no problem finding seats. The ride was filled with small talk between the guys and I since Wendy had gone back to her nap and Erza was napping as well. Though After a couple stops we were joined by Lamia Scale. "You know, just from how you and Erza are sitting with little Wendy I can tell the two of you would be good parents" Jura said after greeting us. "You didn't know? We adopted her." I replied with a smile. Jura smiled as well before saying he was glad to see she has a proper family now. The small talk continued till we reached Crocus as which point Lamia Scale split off to go to their registered hotel while we did the same. Erza and I payed for our own separate room so Wendy could stay with us. After that we followed Gramps to the check in location before being ushered into reserved viewing box in the stadium to be told we had two hours before the Grand Magic Games officially start. I decided to take a nap so Erza sat down and let me lie on her lap.

Two hours later as they're rapping up the opening announcements and starting that two of the four fights scheduled for today would be happening before the first event with the last two scheduled fights happen after the event. At that point they called for Me, Jura, Hibiki, and a girl named Flare from Raven Tail to head to the waiting rooms while the arena gets prepared. Wendy walked out of the box with me saying she was going to get a drink.

**WENDY'S POV**

After telling daddy I was going to get a drink I skipped off towards the nearest concession stand only to be hit in the head from behind. As I fell I felt a foot kick me in the back. I tried to stand up, but was hit by what felt like a hammer. It hurt so much I couldn't even cry out in pain. I just fell back to the floor and laid there on the ground being attacked, whimpering in pain because I couldn't even speak. I tried to gather my magic to force them back so I could get up but someone stomped on my right hand. I then felt someone run a short blade through my right leg. The blade was pulled out and stabbed in a few more times before whoever it was repeated the action to my left arm. My eyes started to water at the pain as I felt my jaw being kicked until it was dislocated. But then I was hit in the back of the head once more and I fell unconscious.

I don't know what they did while I was unconscious but when I woke up again my stomach was bruised up and my shirt was in bloody tatters. I tried to move right arm only to find it broken. Someone noticed I was moving again and slapped me so hard I began to see double. I slowly shook my head trying to focus. Looking down at my legs I saw my left leg was bent at weird angels and that my skirt as in the same condition as my shirt while my socks were nonexistent. My eyes started tearing up again, as someone smacked me once more this time making my lip split open. Trying to be defiant I spit up some of the blood that was pooling in my mouth from the split lip. Someone behind me noticed and ran a very sharp pointed stick or something in a jagged line across my back just deep enough to cause scaring. Whoever it was then slammed a fist into the center of my spine cracking it and making my watery eyes finally start crying. I began crying more as the person held me up and began to speak.

**NATSU'S POV**

Half an hour later I was allowed out into the stadium to see that Jura was my opponent. As the bell rang for the fight to start he and I both got into a combat stance and let out a bit of magic, before hearing a shout from the Raven Tail guilds box. Ivan the guild master and former Fairy Tail member was holding up a crying Wendy. Her clothes were torn, she was covered in bruises and cuts, and just overall looked like she'd been tortured. Ivan was yelling about Fairy Tail being weak and useless demanding that we be kicked out of the games. Before he could finish the stadium was shaking due to my magic flaring to its maximum. "Ivan you were once a member of Fairy Tail so I will give you a warning. Let my daughter go our not even the council will stop me from slaughtering your entire fucking guild!" I shouted only to be laughed at. Launching myself at him, his guild jumped in front of me thinking the could stop me. I just used my **Fire Dragon's Roar** and they fell like charred logs. Ivan's eyes went wide at how his mages were taken out by one attack. Before he could make a move I hit him with a **Fire Dragon's Talon** followed by a **Fire Dragon's Grip strike** and then I slammed a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** into his jaw shattering it and forcing him to drop Wendy. Quickly catching her I pulled my daughter into my arms and held her tightly against my chest. I jumped backwards and landed in the Fairy Tail box.

I turned and handed Wendy to Erza before attempting to finish demolishing Raven Tail, only to be stopped by Gramps. "Let me handle this Natsu" he said before enlarging his right arm and crushing Ivan with it. I had Erza run Wendy to the infirmary telling her I'd come see them once the situation was dealt with. Somehow Ivan was still standing after the beatings he received from Gramps and I. "Gramps let me blow off a bit more steam" I said walking towards Ivan once more. I focused my anger into my right hand and watched as my flames went from orangish red to a solid black and hit Ivan with my **Godless Flame Dragon's Secret Art Chaotic Blaze: Demolishing Fists. **I waled on Ivan for a good twenty five minutes before casting my **Godless Flame Dragon's Roar** which caused him to finally pass out. At that point I had calmed down and walked back to Gramps side to deal with the council. The council disqualified Raven Tail for attacking Wendy and was going to disqualified us for my vengeful attack but the other guilds jumped to our defense. For some reason they kept secret, Lamia Scale offered to back out in our place so they could so there would still be an even number of guilds. Gramps didn't want them to leave for our sake so the council decided to continue on with the match between Jura and I. The loosing guild would back out.

"I do not wish to fight him right now as his adopted daughter is in bad shape. He should be with her right now." Jura tried to call the fight off or get it moved to the end of the day so I could check on Wendy. "This issue must be dealt with first it cannot be put off and delayed" the council spokesman told us. "I know you enjoy a good fight Natsu, so please forgive me for ending this quickly since they won't let us delay" Jura spoke to me. "You'll forgive me for trying the same then" I told him as the bell for the fight rang once more. This time neither one of us delayed choosing to charge forward. We traded hits for a minute or two before I jumped back and sucked in a deep breath for my **Fire Dragon's Roar** only for Jura's **Rock Wall **to spring up between us. My roar made it through 4 layers before I felt too much resistance so I cut it off and used the dust thrown up as cover. Following my nose I came up right behind Jura and hit him with my **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** only for him to shrug off most of the damage. "**Supreme King Rock Crush**" Jura cried out and I was encased in rocks momentarily.

Deciding I needed to take things up a notch I began to each some of the rocks for a power up. I pulled myself out of the pile of rocks and slammed my hands into the ground crying out **Earth Dragon's ****Secret Art Sturdy Ground****: ****Trembling Earth**. I succeeded in creating a fissure under Jura that he fell into. Standing still I waited for his next move. He rose out of the crack on a rock pillar before pointing at me and using his **Rock Avalanche**. I jumped under the attack towards him and hit with my **Earth Dragon's Stone Fist** which pushed him off the rock pillar and into the arena wall. With the dust kicked up I didn't see him silently cast his **Iron Rock Fist** and got sent flying into the other arena wall. Pulling myself out of the wall I activated my **Flame Drive** and dashed off appearing before him in a the blink of an eye. I front flipped and hit him with my **Earth Dragon's Piercing Claw **which forced him to the ground. He recovered quick enough to grab my leg and throw me into one of the earth pillars that was still standing from his rock wall spell.

The pillar collapsed on top of me pining me down long enough for Jura to cast **Rumbling Mt. Fuji** Taking the full brunt of the attack I fell to the ground. I panted for a moment to recover and slowly pushed myself up. "Sorry Jura but I'm done messing around. It's time for me to end this" I said as I deactivated my **Flame Drive** and instead forced myself into **Dragon Force**. I jumped up and used some flames to hold myself in the air as I began my chant "With the flames of my left hand, and the stones of my right hand, bring them together… **Flaming Earth Dragon's Volcanic Avalanche**." when my spell was done I threw my arms down at Jura and the ground watching the attack slam into him and explode before erupting upwards and encasing him in a torrent of flames that then fell bringing down brimstone to bury Jura. I lowered myself to the ground where I stood panting and waiting for something to happen.

"The Winner is Natsu Dragneel!" they announced, at which point I left the arena and went straight the infirmary where I was greeted by a smiling Erza and Wendy. "They used healing magic to seal up the cuts and prevent scaring but she'll still be bruised in places for a few days as she recovers" Erza said after hugging me. I smiled down at Wendy "that's good news. I've got some good news as well" I started only to be cut off since they already knew. Apparently the medical staff turned on a lacrima screen for them to watch what was going on. "That was an amazing fight Natsu. You've managed to beat 2 wizard saints now." Erza said as I sat down in the chair next to her.

"You'd be wrong there Erza. When I first found Natsu he was on a rampage and beat me. It wasn't till after I woke up that I learned he'd gone crazy from hunger and attacked me for the food I was carrying." Gramps said walking into the room with Jura and few more people accompanying them. "That was an impressive fight my boy" began the one who walked in right next to Gramps. "I'm Yajima and I'm a member of the council. I along with our chairman came down to congratulate you. But now I'm curious. You've beaten Jura publicly, Makarov here just admitted to losing to you and your wife says you've beaten another. Who would that be?" I answered that I'd beaten Jellal or more appropriately as the council knew him Segrain.

"Very Impressive. We'd wondered where Segrain had gone but then councilwoman Ultear discovered his hand in trying to build the R system and we thought he vanished while creating the Tower of Heaven, now we know the truth... But we still need to fill both his and Jose Parla's spots as wizard saints. Considering what we've just learned and the fact you just publicly proved yourself to be stronger than Jura who is a wizard saint I must ask. Would you fill one of the two slots?" the remaining man who must have been the council chairman spoke. I thought about it for a moment receiving nods of encouragement from Erza and Wendy so I nodded my head. "We'll deal with the actual details later then. Then main reasons I came down here were just to congratulate you and make sure your daughter was okay." Erza told everyone the same thing she told me. "That's good to hear. And I'm sure you all will be happy to hear everyone from Raven Tail that participated in this horrible act have been thrown in jail with the guild being disbanded. I will see you when we officially swear you in as a wizard saint, so good day to you all." The chairman then left. Yajima stayed a bit to use some of his magic to help Jura and I recover somewhat, then left saying he had a few more things to do today. Jura stayed for a while talking about the fight and how impressed he was .

"Well I've got to get back to my guild mates now so I'll see you all later" Jura said before leaving. As he left Mira walked in and gave us a report on what happened after Gramps left to come see us since we were talking and didn't pay attention to the Lacrima screen that was showing the rest of the games. The event was an obstacle course that they had to clear without setting off one of the many different alarms that were scattered throughout. There were magic sensor alarms, weight sensor alarms, motion sensor alarms, and even a heat sensor alarm. "Luckily Gajeel's senses warned him of the magic sensor, he was the only person to make it past that point so we won" Mira explained to us. We chatted a bit about the current standings before a doctor came by and gave us an all clear to leave as Wendy was starting to get antsy. "Well, I think its time we head back to the hotel and celebrate today's victory" Gramps said as we all stood up.

* * *

S.R: **ONCE MORE I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO WENDY. SHE IS AN ADORABLE CINNAMON ROLL THAT MUST BE PROTECTED BUT I NEEDED A VALID REASON FOR NATSU TO USE THE GODLESS FLAMES. **Okay now that I've done that once more I can move on.

S.R: After I put this up and the other work I've done that will go up I will be putting this one on the back burner for a bit since its the furthest along out of all I've done that is ongoing right now (actually I think it is my longest running story too). It won't be too long though just long enough for Soaring Dragons to hit the 13th chapter and the other stories that will be going up to reach at least 4 chapters. So sometime around late April I'm guessing… I kid, I kid. But seriously I'll be working on the others more since I have the next arc started but it needs some major plot work (which I don't have in mind already unlike the other stories).

S.R: Also I should mention I borrowed the obstacle course idea from **digemsmack **who is awesome and you guys should totally go check him out if you haven't already. He's a great author and a fun guy to talk to (he responds to your reviews and is very open to discussions. Speaking of I will try to respond more to reviews and what not, I just need to remember to actually check the reviews). See ya'll later.


End file.
